Derniers espoirs
by Armilia
Summary: Félincia est la soeur jumelle de San Gohan. Elle va se retrouver à une époque qui n'est pas la sienne et où elle ne peut pas dévoiler son identité. C'est son histoire que vous allez lire, ainsi que celle de Trunks dans son futur. ATTENTION!chap 8 modifié!
1. Prologue

C'était un jour parfaitement banal, le soleil brillait et l'air était agréablement chaud. Une légère brise venait de temps en temps agiter les feuilles des arbres. Oui, c'était vraiment une journée idéale et San Gohan aurait certainement souhaité la passer avec son père. Seulement, la vie en avait décidé autrement.  
Quand il l'avait senti, il était très loin de chez lui mais son instinct ne pouvait pas le tromper. Ce moment tant redouter venait hélas d'arriver. Cette aura d'ordinaire si intense s'était éteinte, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas lui, non ! Pas maintenant ! Sans perdre une seconde, il s'envola espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.  
Il filait plus vite que le vent, il voulait arriver à temps, au moins si on ne pouvait éviter le pire il voulait lui dire au revoir, lui parler une dernière fois.

Enfin, il devinait le toit de la maison derrière les arbres, il accéléra l'allure. Quand il poussa la porte de l'entrée, tout le monde était déjà là, le regard vide. Il se précipita dans la chambre mais comprit tout de suite qu'il était trop tard. Son père était mort et il n'était pas près de lui lorsqu'il était parti.

Papa ? Papa ? la voix de Gohan s'étrangla dans sa gorge, il s'écroula au pied du lit où gisait son père et laissa couler ses larmes.

Les autres ne savaient que répondre pour le réconforter, tous étaient accablés par la mort de San Goku. Foudroyé par cette maladie de cœur que rien, même les senzus, ne pouvaient guérir. Ils avaient assisté à son agonie, impuissants. Ils savaient tous que cet homme allait laisser un vide immense derrière lui. Cependant, il n'était pas mort en vain, sa fille Félincia, sœur jumelle de San Gohan, avait elle aussi attrapé la maladie et son père s'était sacrifié pour elle…

**Quelques mois plutôt…**

Dès que les premiers symptômes de la maladie furent détectés chez Goku et sa fille, tout le groupe fut anéanti, ils savaient que cette infection était incurable, que même eux étaient impuissants. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Bulma décida de construire un caisson de cryoconservation. Elle avait expliqué aux autres que si elle arrivait à les maintenir dans un état de léthargie par le froid cela ralentirait considérablement le développement de la maladie assez longtemps pour trouver un remède efficace. Le seul inconvénient était que leur métabolisme ralentirait aussi provocant un arrêt quasi-total de développement des cellules. Au milieu du salon de Kame House, Yamcha, Krillin et Tortue Géniale essayaient d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

- Attends, tu peux répéter un peu plus lentement s'il te plait ? demanda Yamcha déconcerté.

- C'est pourtant simple, je vais construire une machine qui va les geler et les maintenir en état de semi-coma le temps qu'on trouve un remède à leur maladie, expliqua Bulma pour la énième fois.

- En clair tu vas les transformer en glaçon.

- Oui c'est à peut près ça.

- Et qu'entends-tu par « arrêt quasi-total de développement des cellules » ? demanda Krillin.

- Simplement qu'ils ne vieilliront quasiment pas. Par exemple s'ils restent dans le caisson pendant dix ans ils n'en vieilliront que de deux.

- Dix ans !

- C'est un exemple ! Si ça se trouve ils n'y resteront même pas 1 an. La recherche médicale avance très vite de nos jours.

- Et tu penses y arriver ? demanda Tortue Géniale qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

- Eh le papy vous oubliez que je suis un génie ? Bien sûr que je vais y arriver et je vais même m'y mettre tout de suite.

- Heu oui, mais il faudrait peut-être prévenir les principaux intéressés ainsi que Chichi.

- Tu as raison Krillin, et puisque c'est toi qui y as pensé, c'est toi qui vas y aller. Moi je vais me mettre tout de suite au travail, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Malheureusement, Bulma s'était surestimée cette fois. Les techniques de cryogénie n'étaient pas aussi abouties qu'elle l'avait pensé. Pour pouvoir geler deux corps humains (ou presque) sans les tuer il fallut qu'elle apporte quelques modifications aux techniques actuelles, ce qui lui prit énormément de temps, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et malheureusement, elle n'eut pas fini à temps. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à construire un seul caisson et n'avait pas pu faire d'essai quand l'état de San Goku et de Félincia s'aggrava subitement.  
Il ne fallait plus attendre et prendre une décision.  
La jeune femme alla parler du problème à San Goku avant d'en avertir les autres et celui-ci décida que c'était sa fille qui prendrait la place dans le caisson. Il voulait qu'elle vive, elle était sa fille et était prêt à tout pour la sauver. De plus il savait que si San Gohan était séparé de sa jumelle cela le détruirait.  
La décision était donc prise, Félincia fut placée dans le caisson et San Goku mourut laissant sa famille et ses amis derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir maintenant ? Demanda Chichi en pleurant.

San Gohan se releva, il sécha ses larmes et fit face à sa mère et ses amis.

- On va continuer à vivre, nous nous sommes toujours là et je sais que papa n'aurait pas voulu que l'on se laisse abattre. La vie continue et on y peut rien.

Il avait dit cela la tête haute, avec toujours autant de tristesse dans les yeux mais avec détermination.  
Tous furent surpris par la grande sagesse du petit garçon. Mais ils n'en furent pas étonné très longtemps, pour un enfant de son âge il était très mature et cela était dû à tout ce qu'il avait vécu comme évènements jusqu'à ce jour.

- C'est vrai, il a raison, et puis il y a encore Félincia, il faut tout faire pour la sauver, continua Bulma. Elle a été placée dans le caisson et je l'ai installée dans mon laboratoire secret. En permanence je suis en contact avec des chercheurs en biologie et médecine qui essayent de trouver un remède à la maladie, dès que j'ai des nouvelles je vous avertirai, dit-elle comme pour rassurer l'assemblée.

- Merci Bulma, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais perdu ma fille et mon mari en même temps.

- C'est normal Chichi, Goku était mon meilleur ami et tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à ta famille, je te promets qu'on trouvera un remède.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent et se laissèrent aller à leur chagrin.


	2. Désolation

Ainsi San Goku s'en était allé, et les autres reprirent le cours presque normal de leur vie. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Un an après la mort de San Goku deux monstres arrivèrent sur Terre, les cyborgs C-17 et C-18. Ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage, anéantissant villes et villages et tuant toute la population.  
Tous tentèrent de les combattre mais en vain… Piccolo avait périt, Végéta, Yamcha, Tenshinhan et Krillin le suivirent… Les deux cyborgs avaient plongé le monde dans une profonde angoisse et personne n'osaient plus se mesurer à eux.

**Treize ans se sont écoulés…**

Jamais le monde n'avait connu une aussi grande terreur. Les Androïdes pouvaient attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Les gens n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux ou alors s'ils le faisaient s'était pour aller se réfugier dans les montagnes. Trunks ainsi que sa mère et San Gohan étaient les seuls survivants du groupe. Quant à Félincia, elle était toujours maintenue en léthargie. L'arrivée des cyborgs avait retardé la recherche pour le remède mais heureusement, maintenant il existait un médicament. Il avait été difficile à mettre au point mais les biologistes avaient réussi et c'était le principal. Bulma en avait été avertie immédiatement et en avait reçu une importante quantité. Elle allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Trunks quand une info à la radio de sa voiture l'interompit :

« Les cyborgs ont été apperçu dans la capitale du sud, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles des habitants et nos journalistes envoyés sur place ne répondent plus. Il se pourrait que… »

Bulma éteignit la radio avec rage.

- Ces cyborgs sont sans pitié, ils vont tout détruire. On dirait que c'est la seule chose qu'ils savent faire. Non seulement ils ont tué leur créateur le Dr Géro mais en plus ils s'en prennent aux terriens. Si ça continue, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne sur Terre…

A côté d'elle, son fils Trunks, âgé maintenant de quatorze ans, avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Ses poings serrés sur ses genoux, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : éliminer ces monstres une bonne fois pour toute.

- Maman, rentre à la maison je te rejoindrai plus tard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu n'y penses pas Trunks, ils sont trop fort pour toi tu n'as aucune chance.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que l'adolescent s'envola en direction de la capitale du sud.

- Trunks reviens ! S'écria-t-elle, mais il était trop tard le jeune garçon était déjà loin et puis de toute façon elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui obéirait pas.

- Quelle tête de mule, c'est bien le fils de Végéta… Agir avant de réfléchir.

En quelques minutes il arriva en vue de la capitale du Sud. Où plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Les cyborgs s'étaient déchaînés cette fois, la ville n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Rien, il ne restait rien… Pas âmes qui vivent.  
Trunks parcouru la ville à la recherche de survivant mais en vain. Tout à coup, il sentit une aura familière qui s'approchait. Scrutant l'horizon, il attendait le seul qui, peut-être, pourrait un jour les sauver.  
Dans son kimono orange et bleu San Gohan ressemblait très fort à son père, enfin c'est ce que disait Bulma.****

- Regarde Gohan, ils ont tout détruit, il ne reste rien pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi ?

San gohan s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Je n'en sais rien Trunks, je suis aussi désemparé que toi mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ici maintenant, il n'y a plus personne. Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

A contre cœur Trunks suivit le jeune homme en direction de la Capsul Corp. Les deux guerriers atterrirent devant l'entrée et Trunks invita Gohan à le suivre. Le bâtiment avait souffert des attaques de C-17 et C-18 mais la plupart des pièces étaient encore intactes. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Gohan essaya de calmer Trunks qui s'en voulait d'être impuissant.

- Je m'en veux, je me sens inutile ! Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Si seulement j'étais plus fort… Gohan entraîne-moi s'il te plait ! Je veux pouvoir les affronter et les battre. Je suis prêt à m'entraîner sérieusement !

- Tu me fais penser à moi quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais comme toi je voulais à tout prix m'entraîner. Je te préviens, se sera difficile, bien plus que ce que tu imagines.

- Je sais, mais tu seras fier de moi je te le promets !

Bulma rentra à ce moment-là. Les deux garçons entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et calquer deux secondes plus tard.

- Trunks ? Tu es là ? cria Bulma, morte d'inquiétude.

- C'est ma mère, elle est rentrée. S'il te plait San Gohan ne lui en parle pas, cela doit rester entre nous.

- C'est promis, le rassura Gohan.

Bulma entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur son fils sans faire attention à Gohan.

- Ah tu es là ! J'étais si inquiète, enfin le principal c'est que tu sois sain et sauf.

- Oui maman.

- Tiens, tu es la Gohan. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour, ça va merci.

- Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle. Je viens de recevoir le remède pour la maladie de Félincia on va enfin pouvoir la réveiller. Avec ces Androïdes ça a été beaucoup plus long que prévu.

Gohan ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle, il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir et qu'à cause du chaos qui régnait sur Terre pour le moment, les recherches avaient été abandonnées. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était quand elle avait été plongée dans ce coma artificiel et installée dans la machine de Bulma. Autant dire qu'il brûlait d'impatience de la retrouver, un peu de joie en ces moments difficiles n'était pas de refus.

- C'est vrai ? C'est merveilleux ! Quand pourra-t-on la réveiller ?

- On peut le faire maintenant, je crois qu'on a attendu assez longtemps. Mais je te préviens Gohan elle ne sera plus ta jumelle, elle est restée pendant presque quatorze ans en léthargie. Elle n'aura pas ton âge.

- Oui, je me souviens que tu avais évoqué cette éventualité à l'époque. Mais je ne comprends pas très bien, tu veux dire qu'elle sera restée à l'âge où je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois ?

- A peu de chose près oui. En quatorze ans elle n'en aura vieillit que de trois. Elle aura plus ou moins l'âge de Trunks.

- Le principal c'est qu'elle soit rétablie. Je suis impatient de la revoir !

- Alors suivez-moi je vais avoir besoin de votre aide !

Le labo se trouvait sous la Capsule Corp à des centaines de mètres sous la terre afin que celui-ci soit protégé d'une éventuelle catastrophe. On y accédait par un ascenseur caché derrière une des bibliothèques de son labo «officiel ».  
Bulma ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire secret. Rares étaient ceux qu'elle laissait entrer dans ce lieu qu'elle appelait son sanctuaire. Pourtant cette fois, sans une seule hésitation, elle laissa entrer Trunks et Gohan. Ils n'y étaient jamais venus et furent tout de suite impressionnés par ce qu'ils pouvaient y voir. Il y avait des tas de prototypes de ses différentes inventions, des dizaines d'ordinateurs allumés qui traitaient une quantité impressionnante de textes cryptés. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un énorme bureau sur lequel étaient entassés des tonnes de documents et de plans. Dans le fond, Trunks remarqua un grand drap blanc qui dissimulait sans doute un appareil d'une taille imposante. Sa curiosité le poussa à s'en approcher pour voir ce qu'il dissimulait mais au moment où il allait soulever le drap sa mère lui attrapa le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Trunks ? Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu mettes ton nez dans mes affaires !

Trunks paraissait troublé, sa mère avait l'air en colère et nerveuse.

- Heu rien, je voulais juste voir c'est tout.

- Tu n'as pas à fouiller ici, de toute façon ce n'est qu'un prototype raté. Viens m'aider maintenant.

Elle le tira par le bras l'éloignant de l'étrange appareil. La réaction de sa mère l'avait choqué. D'habitude elle aimait quand il s'intéressait à son travail et même si soi-disant le prototype était raté elle venait toujours lui demander son avis et parfois même quelques conseils. Elle devait lui cacher quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais bon, il y avait plus urgent pour le moment et décida d'en discuter avec elle plus tard.

Le caisson dans lequel la sœur de Gohan était placée se trouvait dans une pièce annexe du labo. Bulma y fit entrer les deux garçons. C'était une grande salle blanche équipée de toute une panoplie d'appareils médicaux. Au centre se trouvait le caisson ou plutôt la cuve dans laquelle reposait Félincia. La cuve avait la forme d'une sphère, elle était remplie d'eau et dedans immergée et immobile se tenait la jeune fille. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Plusieurs électrodes étaient placées sur son corps et reliés aux appareils médicaux. Une plaque de titane était posée à l'endroit du cœur et stimulait celui-ci artificiellement par de légères décharges électriques.  
Trunks ne l'avait jamais vue mais il en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Elle ressemblait très fort à Gohan. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, retenus en une longue natte et était habillée d'une tunique blanche. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était belle et même très belle…

La voix de sa mère le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Enfin ! Après toutes ces années, nous allons pouvoir la sortir de là et la soigner.

- C'est impressionnant, je l'avais vue dans la cuve à l'époque mais je ne me souviens pas qu'elle fût reliée à tant d'appareils. On a l'impression qu'elle a été mise en conserve...

- Non, elle est en hypothermie profonde ce qui a permis de freiner sérieusement le développement de la maladie mais aussi de son développement cellulaire, lui expliqua Bulma.

- Comment respire-t-elle ? demanda Trunks qui s'était approché de la paroi.

- Sans l'aide des poumons, comme avant sa naissance. Son sang est purifié, nourri et oxygéné extra-corporellement par des machines, seul le cœur bat stimulé artificiellement.

- Comment va-t-on procéder pour la sortir de là ? demanda Gohan.

- Nous allons relier la cuve à un incubateur pour la placer dedans, ensuite nous commencerons par augmenter la température du liquide pour forcer son organisme à se réveiller et à fonctionner de lui-même.

- Et le remède ? poursuivit le frère de la jeune fille.

- Elle le recevra quand tous ses organes fonctionneront de nouveaux d'eux même sans l'aide des appareils médicaux. Son organisme doit être à cent pour cent opérationnel pour que le traitement fonctionne. Bon maintenant assez parlé et au boulot !

Il leur fallu plusieurs heures pour sortir Félincia de sa léthargie mais après quatre heures de réanimation son organisme avait reprit toutes ses activités et maintenant elle dormait tranquillement dans l'une des chambres de la Capsule Corp. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée.  
Gohan était aux anges, il allait enfin retrouver sa jumelle qui lui avant tant manqué. Bien sur il savait que tout serait différent maintenant et qu'il devait la considérer comme une petite sœur mais elle était la seule famille qui lui restait et il était prêt à tout pour la protéger.  
Dans la chambre la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, un jeune garçon aux cheveux lavande était assis à côté du lit. Il se leva et alla appeler quelqu'un à la porte. Sa vision était encore floue.

- Maman viens vite, elle ouvre les yeux !

Une deuxième personne entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit. Elle parla doucement.

- Bonjour, Félincia cela faisait longtemps. Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? Si oui cligne simplement des yeux.

Elle ferma une fois les yeux pour signaler qu'elle avait reconnu Bulma.

- C'est bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste. Ta vue doit être un peu brouillée mais elle reviendra très vite et si tu n'arrives pas à parler ne te force pas cela reviendra très vite aussi.

A ce moment-là Gohan entra dans la chambre.

- Salut petite sœur. Content de te revoir parmi nous, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Elle lui sourit mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son père l'avait appelée « petite sœur ». Elle commençait à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. La maladie, la cuve. Tout commençait à lui revenir petit à petit. Mais plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Où étaient les autres ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que son père, Bulma et ce jeune garçon ? Pourquoi sa mère et son frère n'étaient pas près d'elle ? Elle ne se doutait de rien, elle ignorait qu'elle était restée en léthargie pendant quatorze ans et que ce n'était pas son père qui était à ses côtés mais son frère…


	3. Triste réalité

Félincia avait fini par s'endormir. Ces quatorze années de semi-coma l'avaient complètement épuisée. Bulma, Trunks et Gohan étaient redescendus dans la cuisine. Gohan fut le premier à réagir.

Elle se pose des questions, je l'ai vu dans son regard. On va devoir lui dire la vérité dès qu'elle se réveillera.

- Oui je sais. Répondit Bulma. La pauvre, en entrant dans cette cuve elle ne se doutait pas de la tournure que pendraient les évènements. Non seulement son père est mort peu de temps après sa mise en léthargie mais à cause de ces cyborgs elle a aussi perdu sa mère.

- Je lui annoncerai moi-même, répondit-il. J'irai la voir dès qu'elle sera réveillée. 

- Je pense qu'il est mieux, en effet, que ce soit toi qui lui annonces mais pour le moment, il faut aller dormir, la journée à été longue. Gohan tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, il y a une chambre de libre à côté de celle de ta sœur. 

- Oui je veux bien, je me sentirais plus rassuré de me savoir près d'elle.

Le lendemain, Gohan entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Celle-ci était déjà réveillée et l'accueilli avec un sourire.

- Hello petite sœur, comment te sens-tu ?

Beaucoup mieux qu'hier, j'ai retrouvé ma vue et toutes mes fonctions motrices, je vais pouvoir me lever assez vite je pense. Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu « petite sœur » ? Et où sont Gohan et maman ?

Le jeune homme s'attendait bien à ce que ce soit difficile de lui expliquer mais il n'imaginait pas qu'elle le prendrait pour leur père. Il savait qu'il lui ressemblait énormément et apparemment elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa mise en léthargie. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur le lit.

- Ecoute Félincia, je vais être assez direct mais je pense que tu préfères tout savoir maintenant. Voilà…

Elle lui coupa la parole. 

- Papa est mort c'est ça ? Bulma n'a pas eu le temps de construire une autre cuve…

Alors là il ne comprenait plus rien, il y a quelques secondes à peine elle le prenait pour Goku et voilà que maintenant elle réalisait qu'il était mort. Au fond de lui, il pria pour que son cerveau ne soit pas atteint par cette longue mise en « pause ».

… Oui… je suis désolé mais comment as-tu put le deviner ?

- Je ne sens pas son aura… Je t'ai pris pour lui ou plutôt j'ai espéré que tu sois lui mais vous avez beau vous ressembler comme deux goutes d'eau, vos auras sont un peu différentes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- Je sais mais les autres où sont-ils ? Et maman pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore venue me voir ?

Ecoute , il s'est passé pleins de choses pendant ces quatorze dernières années et…

- Quatorze ans ? Elle s'était redressée sur son lit et avait hurlé.

- Oui, quatorze ans. Gohan prit les mains de sa soeur dans les siennes. Félincia ce que je vais te dire est très difficile, donc je vais te demander de ne pas m'interrompre.

Tu me fais peur Gohan…

Et Gohan lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa mise en léthargie. La mort de leur père puis l'arrivée des cyborgs, leurs amis morts alors qu'ils essayaient de les sauver. En écoutant son frère Félincia ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle avait passé quatorze ans en sommeil profond, elle s'était séparée de ses parents, de son frère, de ses amis pour guérir et mieux les retrouver ensuite et voilà que maintenant elle apprenait qu'ils étaient tous mort, qu'il ne restait plus que Bulma et son fils ainsi que son frère et elle, que le monde était tombé dans le chaos à cause de deux horribles monstres qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage.  
Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que les Dragon Balls avaient également disparus avec la mort de Piccolo, on ne pouvait faire revenir personne…

Au fond d'elle-même, Félincia bouillonnait de rage. La seule chose qu'elle désirait en ce moment, c'était de détruire ces androïdes. Mais elle se fit une raison, si personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait réussi à les éliminer ce n'était sûrement pas elle, qui était restée si longtemps dans le coma sans entraînement, qui réussirait là où tous avaient échoué. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se fit la promesse de s'entraîner durement pour avoir un jour l'occasion de venger ceux qu'elle avait aimé. Elle ferait tout pour cela, c'était son unique but et que lui importe de mourir du moment que sa vengeance était accomplie !

Elle rompit le long silence qui avait suivit le récit de Gohan.

- Gohan, dit-elle en relevant la tête, je te jure qu'ils vont payer ! Je vais m'entraîner sans relâche pour pouvoir les affronter et les battre ! Je les éliminerais de mes propres mains !

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Félincia, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables, tu ne les as pas vu à l'œuvre. Cela sera beaucoup plus difficile que tu ne le penses.

- Et bien cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je le ferai et j'y parviendrai même si je dois y consacrer ma vie ! Mais il faudra que tu m'aides Gohan, aide-moi à m'entraîner s'il te plait…

- Bien sûr que je t'entraînerai, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec Trunks. Un entraînement à plusieurs sera bien plus efficace. Mais avant tu dois retrouver toutes tes forces, il est inutile que tu t'épuises, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait rétablie.

- Je me sens bien Gohan, je te jure.

Non ! Si tu veux parvenir à tes fins et si tu veux que je t'entraîne, tu devras m'écouter et la première chose que tu feras c'est te rétablir entièrement. Tu nous rejoindras aux entraînements quand je l'aurai décidé.

Félincia comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était obligée d'écouter et d'obéir à son frère.

- C'est bon tu as gagné, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es le plus vieux maintenant que tu vas te prendre pour mon père, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Bulma aurait peut-être dû aussi trouver le moyen de modifier ton caractère, lui répondit-il en lui renvoyant le même sourire.

Félincia passa le reste de la matinée dans sa chambre à moitié remise du choc. Ce n'est que vers le début de l'après-midi qu'elle reçu de la visite. On frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'entrouvrit légèrement. C'était Trunks. 

- Heu… je peux entrer ?

Oui, bien sûr Trunks.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui beaucoup mieux, j'aimerais sortir un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes mais Bulma et mon frère ne me laisse pas faire.

- Oui ma mère est quelqu'un de très protecteur. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment c'est normal, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Trunks avait sentit de la tristesse dans sa voix. En un sens il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre.

- Je suis désolé pour toi que tu te réveil de ta léthargie et que tu ne retrouves plus rien.

C'est gentil de me réconforter. Mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose, c'est tellement frustrant de se sentir aussi impuissant.

Là encore il l'a comprenait parfaitement, pas plus tard qu'hier il avait ressentit exactement la même chose face au désastre qui avait eu lieu dans la capitale du sud. Ce sentiment de se sentir aussi inutile était insupportable.

- Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi, j'aimerais pouvoir les battre et leur faire payer mais ils sont vraiment trop fort personne n'arrive à leur tenir tête. Mais je vais suivre l'entraînement de ton frère et je suis sûr que grâce à lui on arrivera à les éliminer.

Moi aussi je suis impatiente de recommencer l'entraînement mais Gohan ne veut pas que je bouge d'ici avant qu'il l'ait décidé. Je ne pourrai jamais tenir, attendre ici sans rien faire ça va me rendre dingue !

Trunks la regarda avec un petit air malicieux

Si tu veux on va faire un tour dehors.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite.

- Quoi maintenant ? Mais ta mère et mon frère ne nous laisserons jamais faire !

- Gohan est partit s'entraîner seul dans la montagne et ma mère est sûrement occupée dans son labo à travailler sur je ne sais qu'elle invention. Si on part tout de suite et qu'on revient avant la tombée de la nuit, ils ne se rendront compte de rien…

- Oui mais par contre s'ils s'en rendent compte on se fait démonter tous les deux ! Mais bon j'ai toujours aimé le risque alors j'accepte ta proposition !

Donne-moi deux minutes le temps que je m'habille.

Elle se leva d'un bon. Apparemment elle avait bien récupéré toutes ses facultés. Le fait qu'elle soit à moitié Saiyenne n'était certainement pas étranger à cela… Elle prit dans l'armoire un jeans et un top bleu et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortit trente secondes plus tard.

- Voilà, c'est quand tu veux, lança-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune garçon.

- OK, on y va…

Ils sortirent de la chambre, descendirent les escaliers rapidement mais en silence et arrivèrent devant la porte. Trunks allait l'ouvrir mais avant il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Au fait, juste pour info… Tu sais voler ?

Ben oui avant de tomber malade je savais, on va voir si après quatorze ans de sommeil les vieux réflexes sont toujours là.

Elle passa devant Trunks, ouvrit la porte et en une seconde ils se retrouvèrent dehors…


	4. C17 et C18

Quand ils furent dehors, Félincia du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Elle se doutait bien que la situation n'était pas brillante mais pas à ce point la… Il ne restait presque plus rien de la ville qu'elle avait quittée il y a quatorze ans. Les habitations, les immeubles, les rues, tout était détruit. Elle se demandait par quel miracle la Capsule Corp avait pu échapper partiellement au désastre. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes mais c'était difficle. Trunks s'en rendit vite compte.

- Je suis désolé Félincia, je n'aurais pas du t'emmener dehors, c'était trop tôt pour toi. Viens on rentre.

- Non, dit-elle fermement, maintenant qu'on est là autant aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai besoin de voir de quoi ils sont capables. Pour pouvoir vaincre mes ennemis, je dois pouvoir juger de leur force. Tu viens avec moi ou tu rentres ?

- Je viens avec toi.

Sans échanger un seul mot de plus, ils s'envolèrent tous les deux en direction du nord. Pendant plusieurs minutes un pesant silence se fit sentir. Le paysage qui défilait autour d'eux n'était que désolation et destruction. De toutes les villes qu'ils survolèrent aucune n'avait été épargnée par les cyborgs. Félincia avait de plus en plus de difficulté à contenir sa rage, Trunks sentait son aura augmenter de plus en plus, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose car si Gohan s'en rendait compte il aurait vite fait de les retrouver et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils prendraient tous les deux comme raclée… Pire encore, les androïdes aussi pouvaient les repérer et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Sans crier gare, Félincia ralentit l'allure et s'immobilisa en l'air. Trunks s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Non ça ne va pas ! Comment ça pourrait aller dis-moi ? Je ne peux plus supporter de voir tout cela, il faut que je me change les idées pour me calmer !

Il y eu un court silence puis Félincia regarda Trunks.

- Je ne connais qu'un endroit qui pourrait me calmer, j'y allais souvent quand j'étais petite mais je n'y ai jamais emmené personne, tu seras le premier à y aller. J'espère seulement que là il n'y aura pas trop de dégâts. Tu me suis ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et ils prirent la direction du sud cette fois. En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à destination. Trunks n'avait jamais vu cet endroit. C'était une simple crique mais le paysage était magnifique. De part et d'autre de la plage des falaises surplombaient l'océan d'un bleu azur tellement profond qu'à côté de lui le ciel paraissait bien pâle. Ils se posèrent sur le sable blanc et fin.

- Alors comment tu trouves ? Demanda Félincia.

- C'est vraiment un très bel endroit, je n'y étais jamais venu. Alors c'est ici que tu passais ton temps quand tu étais enfant ?

- Oui, je restais pendant des heures à nager et à regarder l'océan sans jamais me lasser.

En disant cela, elle s'était assise sur le sable et contemplait les vagues. Trunks s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Il n'y a rien de changé ici, dit-elle, tout est resté exactement comme avant.

- Ce qui intéresse C-17 et C-18 c'est de détruire et de faire souffrir l'humanité, répliqua Trunks, ils vont là où il y a des gens et ne perdent pas leur temps dans les endroits non habités.

- C-17 et C-18… Ils ont quand même un nom alors… Enfin si on peut appeler ça un nom !

- En fait c'est le numéro de série que leur a donné leur créateur, le Dr Géro, avant ils étaient des êtres humains comme les autres mais ce fanatique les a enlevé et transformé en véritables machines à tuer.

Félincia parut interloquée

- Le Dr Géro ? Ce n'est pas lui le fondateur de l'armée du Ruban Rouge ?

- Si, en personne ! Répondit Trunks

- Mais je croyais que mon père l'avait éliminé en même temps que son armée ?

- C'est ce que tout le monde pensait mais avec l'aide de l'une de ses créatures il s'est transformé lui-même en androïde et a décidé de se venger de ton père en créant C-17 et C-18. Pas de chance pour lui, ton père est mort avant qu'il n'ai eu fini son projet et quand C-17 et C-18 ont été réveillé il s'est fait éliminer par ceux–ci. Quelle ironie !

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

- Peut-être, répliqua Trunks, mais il était le seul qui aurait pu contrôler les cyborgs et maintenant qu'il est mort on va devoir se débrouiller sans lui.

- Parce que tu crois sans doute qu'il aurait anéanti ses créatures alors qu'il les avait créées pour se venger ?

- Figure-toi qu'il a essayé, lui répondit-il. Quand il a constaté qu'ils devenaient ingérables il a essayé de les neutraliser mais, pas de chance pour lui, il s'est fait tuer avant d'avoir pu bouger le petit doigt. Et voilà où tout cela nous mène ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière…

Après cette discussion, ils restèrent un long moment en silence à regarder l'océan. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui des vagues venant s'écraser sur le flanc des falaises. Rompant le silence, Trunks lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette plage.

-Dis, tu l'as connu mon père ?

Trunks eu un frisson, Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Quand il est décédé il était trop petit pour se souvenir de lui.

- Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de lui, quand il est mort j'avais à peine un an. Ma mère m'en parle souvent, elle dit que c'était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux et de terriblement égoïste.

- Pour le peu que je l'ai connu, lui dit-elle, je peux te dire que ta mère a raison mais je peux aussi te dire que c'était quelqu'un de très noble et courageux et même s'il ne le montrait pas je suis sûre qu'il vous aimait toi et ta mère.

- Tu crois ? Dit-il sur un ton hésitant.

- J'en suis plus que persuadée !

Il lui sourit comme pour la remercier de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pendant un instant ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- « Elle est vraiment belle ! » Se dit le jeune garçon.

- « Quels yeux il a … il est trop craquant… »

Comme s'ils avaient chacun pu lire les pensées de l'autre ils détournèrent leur regard un peu gêné de la situation. Les joues légèrement roses Félincia se leva.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, il commence à être tard.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, lui répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils n'échangèrent plus une seule parole. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand une explosion assez violente se fit sentir. Le souffle de la déflagration fut si puissant qu'ils furent déviés de leur trajectoire. Trunks était dans tous ses états.

- Les cyborgs ! Ils recommencent !

- Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'eux ?

- Absolument certain, dit-il avec colère.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Félincia fila en direction de l'explosion en ne tenant pas compte des appels de Trunks.

- Tu es folle ! Reviens, tu vas te faire tuer ! Félincia reviens !

Elle était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. S'il lui arrivait malheur il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et Gohan non plus d'ailleurs.

Félincia avait très bien entendu les appels de Trunks mais elle était bien décidée à les ignorer, il fallait qu'elle voie à quoi ressemblent ses adversaires. Elle n'avait pas l'intention des les provoquer et de les combattre, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt ! Non, elle devait se rendre compte de leur force pour pouvoir préparer sa vengeance.

Après quelques minutes de vol elle ralentit l'allure, elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Elle était arrivée au dessus d'une ville à moitié en ruine et à en juger par les bruits d'explosions que l'on pouvait encore entendre, elle ne tarderait pas à l'être complètement.

« Autant continuer à pied », se dit-elle.

Elle se posa au sol dans une rue complètement détruite. Les bâtiments étaient éventrés, les voitures renversées et elle constata avec horreur que plusieurs cadavres gisaient sur le sol. Parmi eux il y avait de nombreux enfants. Félincia commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle mais il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle ne pouvait pas se faire repérer, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était observer.

Elle avançait avec précaution, ayant baissé son énergie au maximum, elle ignorait si les cyborgs avaient des détecteurs mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Les bruits d'explosion étaient de plus en plus violents, ce qui signifiait qu'elle se rapprochait de sa cible.

En effet, en tournant au coin d'une rue, enfin si on pouvait encore appeler ça une rue, elle vit deux personnes lui tournant le dos, un homme et une femme. Elle eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière un immeuble en ruine. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de sa cachette pour les observer d'un peu plus prêt mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne à l'endroit où trente secondes plus tôt elle avait vu les deux individus. Elle réprima un juron. Soudain, elle sentit une main se plaquer contre son visage et un bras entourer son corps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà son agresseur l'entraînait de force dans l'immeuble derrière lequel elle s'était cachée juste avant. Elle se débattait comme une furie essayant de crier mais la pression exercée sur sa bouche était trop forte. Elle tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte mais il la serra plus fort pour l'empêcher de se débattre encore plus. Arrivée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle sentit la pression sur son corps se relâcher mais elle avait toujours une main plaquée sur son visage. Elle se retourna pour voir son agresseur, prête à se défendre mais elle constata avec un grand soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Trunks ! Il lui fit signe de se taire et enleva enfin sa main du visage de son amie.

- Tu es complètement malade, dit-elle tout bas, tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses !

- Et toi tu allais te jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup ! Tu es complètement inconsciente !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de les provoquer, je voulais uniquement voir à quoi ils ressemblent !

- C'est bon maintenant que tu les as vu on peut y aller. On retourne chez moi.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je les ai à peine entrevus et en plus ils étaient de dos ! Je veux juste voir leur visage et après uniquement on s'en ira.

Elle semblait déterminée et s'apprêtait à sortir de leur cachette quand Trunks la tira par le bras.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux, s'ils nous voient on n'aura aucune chance, ils sont trop forts, jamais on ne réussira à s'en sortir s'ils nous attaquent !

Pendant quelques secondes ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Félincia paraissait agacée.

- Franchement Trunks, je t'aurais cru plus courageux que ça ! Toi, le fils de Végéta tu te défiles ? Ton père aurait eu honte de toi !

La réplique de Félincia lui fit l'effet d'un pieu en plein cœur. Elle avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi méchante !

Apparemment elle avait fait mouche, à peine avait elle fini sa phrase qu'elle vit le regard du jeune garçon changer, il lui lâcha le bras et baissa les yeux.

- Très bien, dit-il, puisque c'est ce que tu veux va risquer ta vie mais ne viens pas dire après que je ne t'avais pas prévenue !

Il l'a bouscula pour passer devant elle et sortit de l'immeuble, elle le suivit.

A Capsul Corp, Bulma venait de sortir de son labo, elle avait encore travaillé toute la journée sur son prototype mais elle était ravie car les résultats qu'elle obtenait étaient bien plus que satisfaisants. Elle décida d'aller voir comment se portait Félincia, elle n'avait vu Trunks nul part et avait donc supposé que celui-ci était avec elle. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle frappa à la porte mais comme elle n'obtint pas de réponse elle entra et fut surprise de ne trouver personne.

Elle redescendit et fouilla toutes les pièces de la maison mais en vain. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps : ils n'étaient plus là…

Les deux adolescents marchaient en silence, se cachant derrière les ruines des bâtiments. Félincia allait parler quand une nouvelle explosion survint. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'abriter derrière un bloc de béton. Avec précaution Félincia risqua un regard derrière elle et enfin elle put les voir ! Comme elle l'avait deviné tout à l'heure, il y avait un homme et une femme. Lui avait les cheveux noirs et elle les avait blonds. Un sourire mauvais éclairait leur visage. Ils semblaient se délecter du spectacle.

Elle entendit le garçon parler :

- Rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice après une bonne sieste, j'adore voir ces humains terrifiés !

- Bon alors C-17, c'est bon tu as fini ? C'était la femme qui avait parlé. Tu t'es bien éclaté mais maintenant j'aimerais qu'on y aille, il n'y a plus personne ici et plus rien à détruire et j'aimerais me trouver de nouveaux vêtements !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Quel rabat joie tu fais ! Fais comme moi C-18 amuses-toi un peu, tu verras c'est vraiment très divertissant.

- Je le sais figure toi mais si on détruit tout en une seule fois on ne pourra plus s'amuser !

- Ok, ok tu as gagné, on y va. Mais avant juste un dernier coup.

Félincia vit C-17 lever le bras, une boule d'énergie d'une puissance incroyable se forma au creux de sa main et il l'envoya droit sur le seul immeuble encore debout. La déflagration fut d'une telle violence qu'elle dut se protéger derrière le bloc de béton et s'y accrocher pour ne pas être éjectée à plusieurs mètres. Quand le calme revint, ils sortirent tous deux de leur cachette, les cyborgs étaient déjà partis. Félincia repensait à ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point ils étaient cruels. Tout ça pour eux n'était qu'un jeu ! La Terre et les Humains n'étaient pour ces deux monstres que des jouets mis à leur disposition !

Sa colère ne se fit que plus grande, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Trunks.

- C'est bon ? Tu es satisfaite ? lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Sans un regard de plus pour elle il se retourna et s'envola en direction de la Capsul Corp.

Bulma faisait les cent pas, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait prévenir Gohan mais elle ne savait pas où il s'entraînait exactement et puis il commençait à se faire tard, il n'allait sûrement plus tarder à présent. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle était anxieuse. Quand elle se décida enfin à bouger, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se précipita dans le hall.

- Trunks ? Félincia ?

Mais ce n'était pas eux, Gohan venait de rentrer.

- Ca ne va pas Bulma ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non Gohan, non ça ne va pas ! C'est Trunks et Félincia ! Ils sont partis !

Elle était terrifiée, elle avait passé la dernière demi-heure à imaginer les pires scénarios concernant les deux jeunes gens. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Comment ça « ils sont partis » ? Mais depuis quand ? Depuis combien de temps ? Il paraissait aussi paniqué qu'elle mais essayait de le cacher pour ne pas l'affoler encore plus.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai travaillé toute la journée dans mon laboratoire. Je ne suis pas remontée depuis le début de l'après midi.

San Gohan était fou de rage.

- Ils ont dû profiter de notre absence pour s'éclipser en douce. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, j'aurais dû le prévoir ! Je savais que Félincia était une adepte de ce genre de coup tordu ! Et en plus…

Il avait arrêté net sa phrase, conscient que ce qu'il allait dire ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

- Et en plus quoi ? Renchérit Bulma

- Rien, rien d'important.

Le ton de Gohan n'était pas du tout convaincant mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Bulma encore plus.

- Gohan, ne me cache rien s'il te plait ! Elle était au bord des larmes. Je te signale que c'est mon fils qui a disparu aussi !

- Ce sont les cyborgs, ils ont encore attaqué ! Il vit le regard de Bulma se remplir encore plus de larmes. Ne t'inquiète pas Bulma, je vais aller les chercher tout de suite !

Mais à peine avait-il dit cette phrase que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Trunks et Félincia sains et saufs.

Bulma se jeta au coup de son fils et le serra dans ses bras laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Tunks, j'ai eu si peur si tu savais ! Ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Trunks serra sa mère dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais bien, tous les deux nous allons bien, il ne nous est rien arrivé.

Gohan s'approcha de sa sœur et lui colla la gifle de sa vie ! Elle ne réagit pas car elle savait qu'elle l'avait bien méritée.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'y t'as pris Félincia ? Non seulement tu m'as délibérément désobéi mais en plus tu as entraîné Trunks avec toi ! Réponds-moi Félincia.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle fixait le sol et toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le début de la journée éclata enfin. Elle se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Pardonne-moi Gohan, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te décevoir mais je devais savoir, je devais les voir.

San Gohan la serra contre lui.

- Excuse-moi petite sœur, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Pardonne-moi mais quand Bulma m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus là j'ai eu tellement peur, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre encore une fois.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Gohan… Trunks avait lâché sa mère qui s'était enfin calmée et s'était approché de son ami et Félincia. Gohan, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Félincia… C'est… C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de faire un tour dehors. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que les cyborgs allaient attaquer.

Le fils de Goku leva les yeux vers lui et Félincia fut abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Après la méchanceté qu'elle lui avait dite tout à l'heure elle fut étonnée d'entendre qu'il prenait sa défense.

- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir Trunks, lui dit Gohan en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule, mais à l'avenir promettez-moi tous les deux de ne plus jamais commettre une imprudence pareil.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Gohan se retourna vers Bulma et dit d'un ton tout à fait naturel…

- Bon quand est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi !

Trunks et Félincia éclatèrent de rire.

- On ne te changera jamais Gohan, dit Bulma, tu es bien le fils de ton père… Avant de passer à table, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose si vous le voulez bien. Venez, suivez-moi.

Elle les entraîna vers son laboratoire secret. Comme la première fois, ils prirent l'ascenseur qui se trouvait dans son labo officiel et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la grande salle remplie d'ordinateurs. Bulma se dirigea vers l'étrange appareil caché derrière le grand drap blanc que Trunks avait voulu soulever l'autre fois.

- Voilà c'est un prototype que j'ai mis au point dans le plus grand secret, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et j'ai travaillé dessus pendant des années mais maintenant, il est presque opérationnel.

Elle tira sur le drap et les trois autres ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.

- Maman, demanda Trunks, qu'est ce que c'est au juste ?

- Ca Trunks, c'est une machine unique au monde, je suis la première à en avoir créé une. C'est une machine à remonter le temps…


	5. La machine à remonter le temps

Les trois jeunes gens étaient encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Bulma. Il leur fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce fut Trunks qui réagit le premier.

- Une machine à remonter le temps ? Mais c'est impossible, tu m'as toujours dit que c'était contraire à toutes les lois de la physique !

- Oui je sais mais les récentes découvertes dans ce domaine ont montré que, en théorie, le voyage dans le temps est possible. J'ai donc tenté de relever le défi en construisant la première machine à voyager dans le temps. Et je suis assez fière du résultat ! Bien sûr elle n'est pas encore tout à fait au point mais d'ici quelques mois on pourra l'utiliser.

- Juste une petite question, demanda Trunks, tu ne construis jamais une nouvelle invention sans une bonne raison, alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête…

- Moi je crois deviner, rétorqua Gohan, tu espères retourner dans le passé pour modifier les évènements qui se produisent actuellement. Je me trompe ?

- Bien vu Gohan ! C'est exactement mon idée ! J'aimerais empêcher la mort de San Goku ainsi que l'arrivée des cyborgs.

- Cela veut dire que si ton idée fonctionne, intervint Félincia, on pourra revoir tous nos amis ainsi que nos familles !

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune Saïyenne.

- C'est là qu'est tout le problème, dit Bulma. En fait modifier le passé ne changera rien pour nous. Tout ce qu'il se passera, si on réussi, c'est qu'il existera un futur alternatif où San Goku n'est pas mort et où les cyborgs auront été vaincu avant de pouvoir faire le moindre dégât.

- Mais alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait intervenir, coupa Gohan. Si ce voyage ne change rien pour nous je n'en vois pas l'intérêt !

Le ton qu'il avait employé était très sec, visiblement il n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée de Bulma. Mais cette dernière était déterminée et elle lui expliqua calmement son point de vue.

- Moi si j'en vois l'intérêt, je souhaite ardemment qu'il y ait un futur paisible où tout le monde est en paix et plus que tout je souhaite que mon fils ait un père ! Et si grâce à ce voyage cela est possible alors je n'hésiterai pas une seconde !

Même s'il ne réagit pas Trunks fut très touché par cette annonce. Plus que tout il désirait connaître son père et même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas lui-même qui le rencontrerait, il était au moins sûr que son double du futur lui le connaîtrait.

- Réfléchis Gohan, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour nous de sauver tout le monde, de changer les choses. Si on peut empêcher San Goku et Félincia de tomber malade tout pourra être différent. Et aussi je pense que si nous réussissons nous pourrions faire venir Goku ou Végéta dans ce temps-ci pour qu'ils éliminent les cyborgs. Nous aussi nous avons droit à vivre en paix !

- C'est ridicule Bulma, s'énerva Gohan, les cyborgs je peux très bien m'en occuper moi-même !

- Arrête de te voiler la face ! Depuis combien de temps essayes-tu de les vaincre ? Même si un jour tu arrives à être plus fort qu'eux, ce dont je ne doute pas, à ce moment-là il sera peut-être trop tard ! Nous devons profiter de cette chance qui s'offre à nous. De toute façon que tu sois d'accord ou pas nous effectuerons ce voyage !

- Comme tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans cette absurdité !

- Libre à toi de choisir mais de toute façon il n'y a place que pour une personne dans cette machine et je ne pensais pas t'y envoyer. On a trop besoin de toi ici.

- De toute façon je te l'ai dit, je refuse de prendre part à ce voyage. Mais par simple curiosité qui vas-tu envoyer? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien en fait je pensais à Félincia.

La principale intéressée sursauta quand Bulma prononça son nom. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui devait effectuer cette mission.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas contre mais pourquoi moi en particulier ? Pourquoi pas Trunks ?

- J'espère que tu plaisantes Bulma ? Protesta San Gohan. Je ne laisserai pas ma sœur partir dans le passé ! Qui sait si cette machine fonctionne vraiment et si jamais elle reste bloquée là-bas qu'est ce qu'on fera ?

- Je t'en prie Gohan, ne mets pas en doute mes capacités ! Cette machine fonctionne j'en suis convaincue et tu devrais l'être aussi ! Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais raté aucune de mes inventions. Pour répondre à ta question Félincia, j'ai pensé à toi parce que je pense que tu es la seule qui puisse le faire. J'avais prévu la réaction de ton frère et puis comme je l'ai dit on a besoin de lui ici. Quant à Trunks, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'empêcher sa naissance. Si jamais les autres apprennent qui il est, peut-être que la Bulma et le Vegeta de cette époque changeront d'avis et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaite.

- Effectivement, c'est une bonne raison, approuva la jeune fille. Mais moi s'ils me reconnaissent tu n'as pas peur que cela change des choses aussi ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème, répondit Bulma. A l'époque où je compte t'envoyer tu seras déjà née, il suffira que tu ne mentionne pas le fait que là d'où tu viens j'ai un fils et ils ne pourront rien soupçonner. Et puis tu n'es pas non plus obligée de dire qui tu es, il suffira juste que tu les préviennes de ce qu'il va se passer et que tu leur donnes le médicament pour toi et ton père.

- Et à quelle époque comptes-tu l'envoyer si je peux me permettre ? Demanda Gohan.

- Je pensais l'envoyer au moment où Freezer revient sur Terre. Comme San Goku arrivera trop tard elle sera là au bon moment et sera tout à fait capable de le battre. En plus, avant de partir, elle a encore quelques mois pour s'entraîner. Je pense que le fait qu'elle l'élimine mettra les autres en confiance pour qu'ils croient ce qu'elle aura à leur dire.

- Je vois que tu as déjà pensé à tout, dit San Gohan. Je n'empêcherai donc pas Félincia de partir mais je n'approuve toujours pas ton idée. Enfin soit puisque apparemment tout le monde semble d'accord avec toi je ne m'y opposerai pas.

- Merci Gohan, j'apprécie beaucoup ton geste mais Félincia c'est d'abord à toi qu'il faut s'adresser. Es-tu d'accord de partir et d'effectuer cette mission ? T'en sens-tu capable ? Je ne te cache pas que cela pourra être dangereux. Mais moi je te fais confiance, je sais que tu réussiras.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle se rendait bien compte de la responsabilité qu'on lui confiait, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur, que cela pourrait être dangereux. A un moment elle avait hésité, renoncé à partir mais le désir de sauver son père et la Terre entière ainsi que de revoir ses amis et sa famille, même pendant un moment éphémère, fut plus fort que le reste.

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle, j'accepte de partir et je te promets de réussir.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bulma.

- Je suis ravie que tu acceptes, quant à toi Trunks, j'espère que tu comprends mon choix. Lança-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, répondit celui-ci, je comprends tout à fait.

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie quand sa mère avait annoncé qu'elle avait choisi Félincia pour partir. Il aurait tellement voulu rencontrer son père et pouvoir lui parler mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était risqué de l'envoyer lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque.

- Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, ou presque, dit Bulma en lançant un regard à San Gohan, nous n'allons plus trop nous attarder sur la question. Je pense qu'il y a quelques estomacs ici qui protestent.

San Gohan et Trunks se mirent à rougir ce qui fit rire les deux femmes.

- Allez venez les garçons, je crois que la journée a été assez riche en émotions et nous avons bien le droit de nous détendre un peu.

Sur ces dernières paroles, tout le monde quitta le labo suivant Bulma ravie d'avoir réussi à les convaincre de son projet.

Pendant le repas, la question du voyage dans le temps ne fut plus abordée. Ils savaient ce qu'il en était et personne ne manifesta le besoin d'en parler. Trunks et Gohan firent le plus grand des honneurs au dîner de Bulma, comme à leur habitude. Par contre, celle-ci fut impressionnée par la quantité de nourriture que Félincia avait pu engloutir. Elle s'était littéralement gavée comme une oie ! Pas de doute, elle n'était pas la fille de San Goku pour rien.

- Et bien Félincia, déclara Bulma. Quel appétit féroce, je crois que tu viens de battre ton frère et ton père à plate couture !

- Je l'ai toujours connue comme ça, rétorqua Gohan, d'ailleurs je me souviens que pour l'énerver je la surnommais « estomac sur patte »…

- Oh oui, je me souviens ! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais m'énerver avec ce surnom débile. Et tu te souviens des concours que l'on faisait avec papa à table ? C'était à celui qui arriverait à manger le plus.

- Ca, ça ne devait sûrement pas être difficile pour vous ! Intervint Bulma.

- Effectivement, continua Gohan, on n'avait pas trop de difficulté pour relever ce genre de défis mais c'était toujours Félincia qui gagnait, même papa n'arrivait pas à la surpasser. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait énerver maman, la pauvre on lui en donnait du travail. Mais dans le fond je pense que ça l'amusait.

- Ca fait du bien de pouvoir reparler de tous ces souvenirs, déclara Félincia avec nostalgie. Cela prouve au moins que l'on n'a pas oublié les êtres qui nous étaient chers.

- Et oui c'était le bon vieux temps, continua Bulma. Mais il faut penser à l'avenir maintenant et garder ces précieux souvenirs en mémoire et tout faire pour retrouver une vie paisible.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je compte entraîner Trunks et Félincia, intervint Gohan. Ils sont les derniers espoirs de notre planète. Trunks viendra s'entraîner avec moi dès demain et quant à toi Félincia tu nous y rejoindras dans deux semaines. Et tu ne discutes pas ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille en voyant que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

- De toute façon, déclara Bulma, j'ai besoin d'elle pour terminer la machine et il faut que je lui apprenne à la piloter.

- J'espère que j'en serai capable…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Bulma pour la rassurer, tu es une fille intelligente et je suis sûre que tu apprendras vite. Ce qui prendra le plus de temps, c'est de la recharger. Il faudra au moins 6 mois pour qu'il y ait assez d'énergie pour un aller-retour. Cela te laissera le temps pour apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir ainsi que pour t'entraîner et pour ça je fais confiance à ton frère.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps à discuter de tout et de rien, se rappelant de bons souvenirs. Trunks écoutait tout avec attention surtout les anecdotes concernant son père. Ainsi, il pouvait se faire une petite idée de lui… Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Bulma décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Après avoir rangé la cuisine, chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quand toutes les lumières furent éteintes et qu'elle n'entendit plus de bruit dans le couloir, Félincia se faufila hors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Trunks. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle frappa à la porte. Le jeune garçon vint lui ouvrir et fut quelque peu étonné de la voir.

- Heu… Je peux entrer ? demanda la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

Trunks fit un pas de côté et l'invita à entrer sans prononcer un mot, elle paraissait vraiment embarrassée.

- Voilà, je suis venue m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure et aussi pour te remercier d'avoir pris ma défense devant mon frère.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, c'était normal puisque c'est moi qui t'ai incitée à sortir. Et à propos de ce que tu as dit, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est toi qui a raison, je suis un lâche. Jamais mon père n'aurait réagit comme ça !

- Non ! Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça ! Je n'ai pas à te juger sur tes actes ou tes choix. Après tout, tu sais bien mieux que moi ce qu'il se passe et ce dont ces monstres sont capables. Et puis j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère, je ne le pensais pas mais, quand je suis énervée, j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Je deviens beaucoup plus forte à ce moment-là mais il arrive aussi que je devienne extrêmement cruelle et violente.

- Oui mais ça c'est typique de la race saïyenne. D'ailleurs San Gohan ma dit que pour devenir super saïyen c'est cette colère qu'il faut réussir à maîtriser.

- C'est vrai mais chez moi c'est un vrai problème, je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions.

Il y eu un silence, Félincia s'assit sur le lit et après quelques secondes elle continua son explication.

- Quand je suis énervée et vraiment en colère, je ne me contrôle plus, je ne suis plus moi-même, c'est comme si il y avait deux personnes totalement différentes en moi.

Je pense aussi que c'est pour cette raison que Gohan sera toujours plus fort que moi. Il est beaucoup plus sage et calme, c'est d'ailleurs deux de ses principales qualités et moi mon plus gros défaut… Je suis quelqu'un de très impulsif et j'agis souvent sans réfléchir. Pour ça mon frère ressemble beaucoup plus à mon père que moi. D'ailleurs il a réussi à devenir super saïyen bien avant moi. J'y suis parvenue mais il m'a fallu plus de temps, j'ai dû apprendre à me maîtriser un peu plus. Mais parfois, quand la colère est trop forte, je ne me contrôle plus et je peux être capable du pire…

- Tu peux devenir super saïyen ? demanda Trunks avec admiration.

- Oui, pas toi ? S'étonna Félincia.

- Non, dit Trunks un peu gêné, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est pour ça que je tiens à ce que ton frère m'entraîne. Je veux pouvoir éliminer ces cyborgs et je veux faire honneur à la mémoire de mon père !

- Ce sera un apprentissage long et difficile. Tu devras faire preuve de patience et de persévérance mais à mon avis ce ne sera pas trop compliqué pour toi, j'ai bien l'impression que tu es le digne fils de ton père, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Et puis Gohan et moi nous serons là pour t'y aider.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux mais détournèrent vite leur regard un peu gêné de la situation.

- Bon, dit Félincia, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.

- Oui moi aussi, et puis je pense qu'à partir de demain nous avons de longues journées qui nous attendent, déclara Trunks avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Félincia se leva et Trunks l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de sortir la jeune saïyenne se retourna vers lui.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée Trunks. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bonne nuit.

Elle sortit et referma la porte laissant derrière elle un jeune garçon encore sous le choc du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné.


	6. Entrainements

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Trunks avait commencé son entraînement. San Gohan était un professeur très exigeant chaque matin ils partaient à l'aube et revenaient le soir bien après le couché du soleil. Bulma et Félincia ne les voyaient pas de la journée. Les seuls moments où ils étaient à la maison, c'était tard le soir et ils étaient tellement fatigués quand ils rentraient qu'ils ne faisaient que manger et ensuite allaient directement se coucher. L'entraînement était difficile mais Trunks était un élève extrêmement motivé et très doué, il se donnait à fond chaque jour. San Gohan lui apprenait à contrôler sa colère et son énergie afin de pouvoir se transformer en Super Saïyen. Il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement la technique et était encore loin de réussir mais en quelques jours, il avait déjà fait d'énormes progrès.

Pour s'entraîner, Gohan avait choisi un endroit à l'écart de toute population encore restante, loin dans les montagnes. Le couché du soleil était déjà bien avancé quand le fils de Goku décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter l'entraînement.

- OK Trunks, c'est bon pour aujourd 'hui !

- Ouf ! Il était temps, je commençais vraiment à fatiguer. Et puis j'ai une faim de loup !

- Moi aussi, il est grand temps de rentrer. Félincia et Bulma doivent nous attendre et puis on ne les a pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours, ce serait bien que l'on rentre à temps pour le dîner aujourd'hui. Histoire d'être tous ensemble. 

- Bonne idée et j'aimerais savoir comment ça se passe pour Félincia, la machine et tout ça…

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes garçons prirent la direction de la Capsule Corp. Tout en volant, ils continuèrent à discuter sur la façon dont Trunks devait s'y prendre pour devenir Super Saïyen.

- …tu comprends Trunks ce que tu dois faire c'est faire surgir ta colère et pas uniquement augmenter ta puissance. C'est la colère qui te rendra Super Saïyen. Mets-toi en colère et tu verras !

- Je sais Félincia me l'a dit aussi, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je ne peux pas me mettre en colère comme ça !

- C'est drôle j'ai dit exactement la même chose à mon père lors de mon apprentissage. Mais tu verras tu apprendras vite à faire la différence entre augmenter ta puissance et te mettre en colère. Et à ce moment-là tu comprendras et tu sentiras en toi la vraie puissance des Saïyens !

Après quelques minutes de vol ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Trunks se précipita à l'intérieur en criant.

- Maman, c'est nous on est rentré !

Silence

- Ben quoi y a personne ? S'étonna Trunks

- Elles sont sans doute dans le labo, dit Gohan, viens on va les chercher.

Les deux jeunes garçons prirent denouveau l'ascenseur donnant accès au laboratoire de Bulma. Arrivés devant la porte, ils virent les deux femmes affairées à leur travail. Bulma devant un bureau en train de dessiner des plans et Félincia sous la machine à remonter le temps occupée à bidouiller dans les câbles électriques. Apparemment, elles ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. Trunks ne pu s'empêcher de les surprendre.

- Coucou, on est rentré ! dit-il en sautant sur sa mère.

Il cria si fort que Bulma tomba de sa chaise en sursautant se retrouvant le derrière sur le sol. En même temps ils entendirent un gros « bong » suivit d'un juron. Ils virent Félincia s'extirper de dessous l'appareil en titubant. A en juger par l'énorme bosse apparue sur son front elle devait s'être cognée la tête contre la machine.

- Espèces d'idiots ! Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir au lieu de nous faire peur comme ça ! s'écria la jeune fille la main plaquée sur son front et les larmes aux yeux.

- …Désolé… Dirent en même temps les deux garçons qui avaient énormément de mal à se retenir de rire.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle !Hurla la jeune saïyenne en lançant une clé à molette que Trunks évita de justesse.

- On ne voulait pas vous faire peur, dit Gohan en réfrénant son fou rire, on est rentré un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, on voulait vous faire la surprise.

- Et bien pour une surprise c'est plutôt réussi ! dit Bulma toujours sur le sol.

Trunks se précipita pour aider sa mère à se relever tandis que Gohan examinait la bosse de Félincia.

- Bah, c'est pas grave petite sœur ! Tu en as vu d'autres, un peu de glace et demain il n'y aura plus aucune trace de cette bosse !

- Merci Gohan, ça me réconforte ! lança Félincia sur un ton sarcastique. Et arrête de rire !

Gohan avait recommencé à se tordre de rire sous le nez de sa sœur.

- Désolé mais à notre place, si tu avais vu le tableau, tu serais morte de rire aussi !

- Il faut avouer que c'était très drôle, renchérit Trunks.

- Encore un mot de cette histoire et cette fois la clé à molette ne te ratera pas Trunks !

- Olala, ce que tu peux être susceptible toi alors, s'écria Trunks à l'adresse de Félincia. Si on peut même plus rire…

- Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

Elle s'était relevée prête à bondir sur le premier qui ferait encore une réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sentant la tension monter de plus en plus, Bulma s'interposa entre les deux jeunes gens qui étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

- Bon les enfants on arrête de se disputer et on remonte, vous devez avoir faim. La journée a été longue et je pense que tout le monde a besoin de se détendre un peu. Alors on monte et on ne parle plus de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Allez Trunks passe devant.

Tout les quatre rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les amena en surface. Les deux garçons essayaient sans aucun succès de stopper leur fou rire et Félincia tirait une tête jusque par terre tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux gloussements, assez énervant, qui provenaient du fond de la cabine. Quand la porte s'ouvrit la jeune sayïenne sortit la première en bousculant Trunks et San Gohan au passage.

- En attendant le dîner je vais dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir et « mettre de la glace », dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Gohan qui dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'étage. Trente seconde plus tard ils entendirent une porte claquer, signe que Félincia venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas venir la déranger sous peine de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Et beh, quel caractère… dit Trunks qui avait enfin réussi à se calmer.

- Ah ça, continua Bulma, elle ressemble à son père mais on peut dire que les gènes maternels sont là aussi…

- Pfiou et vous avez encore rien vu, continua Gohan, je propose que pour ce soir on ne reparle plus de tout ça sinon on aura un ennemi de plus que les cyborgs. Quand Félincia est en colère, il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer toute seule. Vous verrez que pour le dîner elle sera redevenue bien plus aimable…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, dit Bulma, on la laisse se calmer, elle est sur les nerfs pour le moment. Je pense que la mission qu'on lui a confiée l'angoisse un peu.

Bon en attendant qu'elle redescende, venez m'aider à préparer le dîner.

En effet, le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Félincia était redescendue après quelques minutes et paraissait calmée, elle n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce qui c'était passé mais elle ne s'était pas excusée de son comportement pour autant, elle était bien trop fière pour ça même si elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort de s'énerver de cette façon. Trunks et son sensei racontèrent leur journée d'entraînement et Gohan insista particulièrement sur les rapides progrès que faisait son jeune élève. D'après lui, il pourrait facilement le dépasser d'ici peu de temps. Bulma ne put s'empêcher de dire à quel point elle était fière de son fils ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le principal intéressé.

Après les garçons, ce fut au tour des filles de raconter leur journée. Félincia apprenait vite et elle prenait très au sérieux sa future mission. Elle écoutait tous les conseils et explications de Bulma et n'hésitait pas à lui redemander la même explication plusieurs fois pour être certaine d'avoir compris et de ne pas commettre d'erreur.

- Nous allons donc pour voir commencer les simulations sur mon ordinateur. D'ici quelques semaines, dès que j'aurai mis au point le programme, Félincia pourra commencer à s'entraîner.

- Je m'inquiète quand même pour une chose, Bulma, l'arrêta Gohan, comment va-t-elle faire pour suivre ton entraînement et le mien ? Je sais qu'elle est douée mais quand même, elle n'est pas non plus surhumaine.

Après cette dernière réplique, les autres le regardèrent avec un regard quelque peu blasé. Dire d'une demi-sayïenne qu'elle n'était pas surhumaine était assez cocasse. Gohan s'en rendit vite compte et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de la réaction de l'assemblée pour le réaliser.

- Oui bon, le terme était mal choisi ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que l'un comme l'autre, les entraînements seront difficiles et j'ai peur que cela n'aboutisse sur pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas que je doute de tes capacités Félincia, dit-il en la voyant déjà se redresser sur sa chaise, prête à intervenir, au contraire, mais tu sais très bien que les arts martiaux demandent une certaine discipline et une grande attention. Tu ne pourras pas suivre les deux entraînements à moitié.

- J'ai déjà réfléchi à ça, dit Bulma sans laisser le temps à Félincia ou Gohan de continuer. En fait je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'elle pendant la journée, je lui ai appris le fonctionnement de la machine mais tant que je n'ai pas le programme de simulation, je ne sais plus rien lui apprendre qui pourrait lui servir. Et tant qu'elle n'essaye pas l'appareil, je ne peux pas juger si elle le maîtrise ou non. Il me faudra sans doute quelques semaines pour le mettre au point. Penses-tu que ce sera suffisant pour commencer Gohan ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut espérer qu'elle retrouve vite ses réflexes. Elle savait se changer en Super Sayïen avant de tomber malade mais toutes ces années plongées dans le coma ont peut-être affectés ses capacités. Je pourrai te dire ce qu'il en est après son premier jour d'entraînement avec moi. Mais on fera avec.

- De toute façon, même quand elle commencera à s'entraîner sur le programme, elle aura encore le temps de s'entraîner avec toi, j'y veillerai. Je tiens trop à la réussite de cette mission, pour négliger ses entraînements.

- Franchement, en vous entendant parler, c'est à se demander si vous ne m'avez pas réanimée uniquement pour me faire effectuer cette mission, enchaîna la jeune sœur de Gohan d'un ton moqueur.

- Je me suis fait exactement la même réflexion, ajouta Trunks, vu ton caractère ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Ha ha, très drôle, tu devrais envisager une carrière de comique, tu n'imagine pas le succès que tu aurais, renchérit ironiquement la jeune fille.

- Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux ? interrogea Bulma.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, on s'entend bien, c'est juste que parfois mademoiselle a ses humeurs.

- Au moins j'ai du caractère, ça vous promet des soirées mouvementées.

- Eh ben, dit Trunks, heureusement que tu préviens ! Dis-moi Gohan, elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est exceptionnel ?

- Heu…en fait là elle est plutôt clame.

- Et toc, lança Félincia à l'adresse du jeune garçon.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant de longues heures, ils rigolèrent beaucoup essayant d'oublier pour quelques instants seulement le chaos qui régnait dehors. Mais la fatigue les rappela vite à l'ordre et ils partirent tous se coucher sachant que le lendemain commencerait vraiment l'entraînement.

Voilà le dernier chapitre pour l'instant, je me suis un peu lâchée sachant que la suite de l'histoire sera beaucoup moins légère et plus dramatique. J'espère cependant que cela vous aura plu.

Kiss kiss

Armilia


	7. Première leçon

**Première leçon :**

Les trois jours suivant se passèrent comme les derniers, Gohan et Trunks partaient s'entraîner toute la journée tandis que Bulma et Félincia mettaient la touche finale à la machine à remonter le temps. En effet, Bulma avait demandé à Gohan de lui laisser encore trois jours pour terminer totalement la machine avant de commencer à la recharger. Elle pourrait ensuite se consacrer à la conception du programme qui permettrait à Félincia de débuter les simulations de son voyage.

A la fin du troisième jour, Bulma annonça à Félincia qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle et qu'elle pourrait, dès le lendemain, s'entrainer avec son frère. La nouvelle enchanta la jeune fille qui en avait un peu assez d'être enfermée. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie de Bulma mais elle était impatiente de commencer à s'entrainer et avait grandement envie de se défouler.

Aussi, dès que son frère fut rentré avec Trunks, elle lui annonça la nouvelle. Elle débordait d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, ne tenant plus en place.

- Je suis impatiente de commencer à m'entrainer avec vous les garçons ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis enfermée, je commençais à devenir folle ! Ne le prend pas mal Bulma cela n'a rien avoir avec toi mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, enchaîna la scientifique, je te comprends. Après tout tu es en partie saïyenne et je sais que pour vous il est difficile de rester enfermé trop longtemps.

- Oui c'est vrai et je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même !

- Je n'en doute pas, intervint Gohan, mais il faudra que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis. Pas question de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

- C'est bon Gohan, ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de t'obéir.

- Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...Et bien on va commencer tout de suite. On mange et puis tu files directement dormir, je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain, je ne vais pas te ménager !

- Le fait que j'ai promis de t'obéir ne t'autorise pas à me traiter comme une gamine de cinq ans ! Je suis trop excitée pour aller me coucher maintenant !

- Félincia...

Voyant le regard sévère de son frère, la jeune fille ne pu que se plier à sa volonté.

- Ok, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, j'irai me coucher dès qu'on aura mangé.

La soirée ainsi que la nuit passèrent très vite sauf pour une jeune saïyenne qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose et qui eut un mal fou à s'endormir. Résultat, il était passé minuit quand elle trouva enfin le sommeil et le réveil sonna à cinq heures du matin... Aussi impatiente était-elle, le fait de se lever si tôt en ayant aussi peu dormi allait être difficile. Mais ne voulant pas décevoir son frère dès son premier jour d'entrainement elle prit son courage à deux mains et se traina lamentablement hors de son lit.

« Heureusement que San Gohan n'est pas là pour voir l'état dans lequel je suis » se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain « Sinon j'aurais encore eu droit à un sermon digne de maman ».

Le souvenir de sa mère lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle lui manquait atrocement et son père aussi d'ailleurs. Mais cela lui donna l'énergie dont elle avait besoin pour être totalement réveillée, il lui tardait d'aller s'entrainer et de pouvoir mettre une raclée à ces monstres qui lui avaient enlevé tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la cuisine et y trouva son frère et Trunks qui l'attendaient.

- Ah enfin, lâcha Trunks, on se demandait si t'allais nous faire attendre encore longtemps.

- Pour ton information, je suis plutôt de mauvaise humeur le matin, alors si tu tiens à ta vie oublie-moi !

- Super ! Je sens que je vais regretter le temps où je m'entrainais seul avec ton frère.

- Bon alors, les coupa Gohan, je vais mettre les points sur les i tout de suite ! On évite de se disputer. On va passer pas mal de temps ensemble et pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un effort tous les deux pour vous entendre. Alors Félincia tu mets ta fierté et ton caractère de cochon de côté et toi Trunks tu t'abstiens de faire des commentaires de ce genre ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent avant de répondre à leur maître.

- Je te le promets Gohan, répondit le fils de Bulma.

- Je vais faire un effort, lui promis sa sœur.

- Bien, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça, il est temps d'y aller.

Ils sortirent de la maison et s'envolèrent en direction du lieu d'entrainement. Trunks fit remarquer qu'ils allaient à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entrainer.

- Pourquoi tu fais un détour Gohan ? On va mettre le double du temps pour y arriver.

- Je sais Trunks, j'ai changé le lieu d'entrainement, je me suis dit que cela nous ferait du bien et puis je ne veux pas que nous nous fassions trop remarquer. Donc nous allons dans un tout autre endroit.

- Ah d'accord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous y seront mieux, la géographie du lieu se prête plus à l'entrainement que je vais vous faire suivre.

Ils survolèrent l'océan et encore quelques îles qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, avaient échappé à l'assaut des deux cyborgs. L'air se faisait de plus en plus lourd et humide et après la grande étendue bleu turquoise, ils aperçurent les côtes d'une immense île. Habitué à l'air frais et au paysage désertique des montagnes du nord, Trunks ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à une impressionnante et luxuriante forêt tropicale. Il faisait très chaud et l'humidité de l'air rendait l'atmosphère étouffante.

Gohan commença à ralentir pour enfin s'immobiliser, ses deux élèves l'imitèrent.

- Voilà, c'est ici que nous commencerons, dit le guerrier en montrant la forêt du doigt. Venez avec moi.

Il commença à descendre et disparu sous la cime des arbres. Trunks et Félincia se dépêchèrent de le rattraper. Après quelques secondes, ils virent Gohan qui les attendait debout sur la branche d'un gigantesque arbre couvert de mousse. La forêt était épaisse et seuls quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la végétation dense ce qui rendait ce lieu particulièrement féerique. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour admirer la beauté du spectacle qu'offrait ce paysage. Trunks et Félincia s'étaient posés à côté de San Gohan.

- Bon, nous allons commencer tout de suite. Félincia, avant toute chose on va travailler tes réflexes, cela te dérouillera et sera parfait pour un échauffement. Tu es prête ?

- Plus que jamais !

Gohan s'approcha de sa sœur et sortit un morceau de tissu de la poche de son kimono qu'il attacha autour de la tête de la jeune fille pour lui bander les yeux.

- Le premier exercice sera simple, tu vas simplement devoir me rejoindre en n'ayant seulement ma force spirituelle pour seul repère. Tu partiras de là où tu te trouves maintenant.

- Facile, je te retrouverais en trente secondes !

- N'oublie pas que tu dois éviter tous les obstacles qui se trouveront sur ton passage, tu n'as pas le droit de les détruire, seulement les éviter. Et en aucun cas tu ne peux enlever le foulard autour de tes yeux.

- Compris !

- Quant à toi Trunks...

Gohan se pencha vers le jeune garçon et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-... C'est bon tu as compris ? Tu pourras faire ça ?

- Sans problème, lui répondit-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Demanda Félincia qui était restée sur place.

- C'est parti petite sœur, tu comptes jusqu'à dix et tu peux y aller.

- Et attends ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Gohan ! Trunks !

Ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Les seuls sons que l'on entendait étaient ceux de la forêt qui grouillait de vie. Inutile de crier plus longtemps, elle savait que son frère ne lui dirait rien. Elle commença donc à compter. A peine était-elle arrivée à six qu'une petite boule d'énergie se dirigea sur elle. Félincia la sentit à la dernière minute et esquiva de justesse. Par réflexe elle voulu retirer le foulard qui lui couvrait les yeux mais se rappela la consigne de son frère.

- Hey ! C'est quoi le problème ? cria-t-elle, je pensais que je devais seulement te rejoindre en...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une deuxième boule fonça sur elle. Comme la première fois elle l'évita juste à temps. La masse d'énergie alla s'écraser sur le tronc d'un arbre et les oiseaux qui l'occupaient s'envolèrent aussitôt dans un assourdissant bruissement d'ailes.

- ... en évitant les obstacles... Oh j'ai compris, je me disais aussi que ce premier exercice était bien trop facile. Gohan a dû charger Trunks de m'attaquer avec ses boules d'énergie pour que je les esquive en me faufilant à travers la végétation. Bon d'accord, il va falloir que je me concentre pour éviter les attaques de Trunks et ne pas entrer en collision avec un arbre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de sentir la présence du jeune garçon mais ses efforts restèrent vains.

« Je vois, quand il n'attaque pas il doit baisser son énergie à son maximum pour que je ne puisse pas sentir d'où va venir son attaque. Pas bête comme tactique, cela ne va pas me faciliter la tâche. Il ne faut pas que je reste immobile, une cible mouvante est moins facile à toucher. »

Elle commença à se déplacer, lentement d'abord afin de prendre ses repères puis, une fois qu'elle se sentit plus confiante, elle accéléra un peu l'allure. De temps en temps, elle sentait une branche ou une feuille lui fouetter le visage. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ressente mieux les choses autour d'elle sinon à la prochaine attaque de Trunks elle risquerait de prendre plus qu'une branche dans le visage...

Trunks suivait Félincia de près. Sa première attaque avait étonné la jeune fille, il la vit éviter sa boule d'énergie à la dernière seconde et se raviser quand elle voulu retirer son bandeau. Elle avait vite compris le stratagème de leur maître et s'était rapidement mise en mouvement. L'idée de Gohan l'amusait et il se faisait un plaisir d'effectuer la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée.

- J'aimerais que tu la suives et que tu l'attaques plusieurs fois. Fais bien attention à ne pas te faire repérer ! Sois discret, comme je te l'ai appris, c'est un entrainement pour toi aussi, lui avait chuchoté Gohan.

Félincia se déplaçait rapidement mais Trunks remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter tous les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Elle avait quelques difficultés à éviter les petites branches et les parties plus touffues des arbres, sa chevelure était d'ailleurs envahie de feuilles et de brindilles. Il prépara une troisième vague d'énergie qu'il lui envoya directement. Elle parvint à l'esquiver mais heurta une énorme branche qui se trouvait sur son passage. Elle jura avant de se reprendre et de continuer en s'éloignant de l'endroit d'où était venue l'attaque.

- Aïe, saloperie ! Elle se stabilisa dans les airs et continua d'avancer.

« Je dois absolument parvenir à sentir la présence de Trunks sinon je vais me faire avoir ! Allez Félincia concentre-toi mieux que ça ! C'est un exercice des plus banales ! »

Fermant les yeux derrière son bandeau, elle prit le temps de ressentir chaque souffle de vie présent dans la forêt, du plus simple insecte au plus majestueux des arbres qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle se laissa envahir par le moindre son, la moindre odeur et soudain, comme si rien ne masquait sa vue, une image vint s'imprimer devant ses yeux. Elle pu distinguer clairement l'aura de n'importe quelle forme de vie présente autour d'elle. Elle pouvait voir le halo rose foncé qui entourait chaque arbre et sur le feuillage de certains d'entres eux, elle parvint à sentir la présence de milliers d'insectes et autres animaux qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait au-dessus d'eux. Elle pu même voir, plus bas sur le sol, le halo blanc d'une panthère qui se faufilait à travers les racines. Sentant tout d'un coup une grande force derrière elle, elle se retourna et pu distinguer une forme plus grande et de couleur jaune droit devant. Tout de suite elle reconnu la force spirituelle de Trunks. La jeune fille lui fit un petit salut de la main, signe que maintenant il était inutile qu'il se cache. Faisant volte-face, elle continua son exercice essayant cette fois de trouver l'aura de son frère. Elle allait beaucoup plus vite, slalomant entre les troncs d'arbres et les branches tout en évitant avec une précision infinie les boules d'énergies que Trunks ne cessait de lui lancer. Elle s'amusa quelques secondes de cette situation quand elle ressentit, droit devant elle, une force colossale. Se souvenant du but de l'exercice, elle fonça vers la source d'énergie. Enfin elle aperçut l'aura de brillante et dorée de San Gohan. Félincia accéléra et en à peine quelques secondes, elle l'avait rejoint. Arrivée devant lui, elle retira son bandeau. Trunks se trouvait déjà aux côtés du super guerrier.

- Voilà, je t'avais dit que ce serait facile ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu grand frère ?

- Ce n'est pas trop mal, je vois que tu n'as rien oublié de ce que papa et Petit-Cœur t'ont enseigné. Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite, je suis impressionné.

Le compliment flatta l'égo de la jeune fille.

- Merci, mais c'est normal, je suis la meilleure ! dit-elle en enlevant les dernières feuilles qui étaient restées accrochées à ses cheveux.

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête Félincia, nous avons quand même du travail et tu as encore énormément à apprendre !

- Je sais, Gohan, je disais ça pour plaisanter, tu seras toujours plus fort que moi de toute façon. Au fait Trunks, bien joué ! Tu as failli m'avoir plus d'une fois.

- T'as été pas mal non plus, lui répondit le jeune garçon.

- Bon, maintenant que l'échauffement est terminé, passons à l'exercice suivant.

L'entrainement dura encore plusieurs heures, Félincia avait retrouvé l'entièreté de ses réflexes et débordait d'énergie. En la voyant dans cet état, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle venait de sortir d'une longue période de « mise en veille », s'était comme si rien de s'était passé.

Plus les jours passaient, plus les deux jeunes guerriers faisaient des progrès. Trunks s'approchait de plus en plus de son objectif, à savoir se transformer en super saïyen. Sa force et sa volonté impressionnaient Gohan.

La plupart du temps, l'entrainement se résumait à des simulations de combat. Tantôt l'on pouvait voir Trunks et Félincia se livrer un duel, tantôt on voyait San Gohan les attaquer tous les deux en même temps. Félincia parait les coups de Gohan avec précision et savait les rendre avec autant d'ardeur. A deux, ils arrivèrent presque à avoir le dessus sur leur maître. Ce dernier parvenait toujours à se reprendre et les envoyer au tapis mais ils se relevaient à chaque fois, prêts à reprendre le combat.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait quatre semaines qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour la première fois dans cette forêt tropicale. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et Trunks et Félincia commençaient à fatiguer quand une explosion illumina l'horizon. Immédiatement, ils remontèrent au-dessus de la cime des arbres et virent des colonnes de fumées s'élever dans le ciel qui s'était assombri. Le répit n'avait hélas pas duré bien longtemps, C-17 et C-18 venaient de repasser à l'attaque. Sans plus attendre, ils foncèrent droit vers la fumée et en quelques instants, ils arrivèrent au-dessus de ce qui devait être un parc d'attraction pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes. La panique avait gagné la population qui tentait de s'enfuir. Une foule de gens se bousculaient et se piétinaient en direction de sorties de secours. Nos trois héros survolèrent la zone essayant d'apercevoir les cyborgs. Une fois repérés, Gohan, Trunks et Félincia se posèrent devant eux. Les jumeaux leur firent face, passablement agacés d'avoir été dérangés pendant leur petit tour de manège.

- Encore vous, lança C-17, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien nous vouloir encore ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous faire massacrer ? Son regard se posa sur Félincia. Tient, une petite nouvelle, elle est plutôt mignonne. Tu fais les présentations San Gohan ?

- Touche à un seul cheveu de ma sœur et tu regretteras d'avoir croisé ma route !

- Mais c'est qu'il nous cacherait des choses, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu avais une sœur, nous l'aurions accueillie avec les attentions qui lui sont dues.

- Méfie-toi C-17 tu pourrais le regretter !

- J'en ai assez de vous croiser à chaque fois que j'essaye de m'amuser, renchérit C-18, bon débarrassons-nous d'eux en vitesse.

Trunks et Félincia s'était déjà préparés à les affronter mais Gohan s'interposa.

- Je m'en occupe, vous vous restez à l'écart ! ordonna-t-il à ses deux jeunes élèves qui n'osèrent pas le contredirent.

Immédiatement C-17 lança l'assaut et Gohan eut juste le temps de s'envoler et de se transformer en super saïyen quand le cyborg se jeta sur lui. Le combat débuta dans les airs et bien que Gohan paraisse fatigué, il réussit à parer les premiers coups, et à prendre très vite le dessus. Les poings du guerrier frappaient avec une force phénoménale et plusieurs fois C-17 alla s'écraser contre les longs pieds d'acier qui soutenaient une montagne russe. Mais c'était sans compter sur C-18 qui, commençant à trouver le temps long, s'était interposée entre les deux adversaires et envoya un coup de pied si violent à Gohan qu'il alla s'écraser contre la vitrine d'un restaurant.

- Laisse-le moi C-18, j'ai envie de m'amuser seul avec lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être aussi égoïste, c'est bien plus amusant à deux.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, les cyborgs continuèrent leur offensive sur San Gohan qui commençait à avoir du mal à les repousser. Il parait de moins en moins de coups, les deux monstres s'acharnant à chaque fois un peu plus sur lui. De leur point de vue Trunks et Félincia commençaient à fulminer et en le voyant se faire rouer de coups sans pouvoir réagir. Ils foncèrent droit sur C-18 qui fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva époussetant les poussières sur sa tenue.

- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il est déloyal de s'attaquer à deux sur une même personne ?

- Mais c'est bien plus amusant pourtant, c'est toi-même qu'il l'a dit, cracha Félincia qui ne pouvait plus contenir ses émotions.

- Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant la gamine ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir parlé sur ce ton !

- Amènes-toi, sale garce, je vais te réduire en bouillie !

Sitôt sa phrase terminée, la jeune fille ne pu tenir une seconde de plus, elle poussa un cri et se transforma en super saïyen pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Ses cheveux prirent cette belle couleur dorée si particulière et ses yeux, d'ordinaires marron, étaient bleus maintenant. Trunks fut impressionné mais n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit car le combat avait déjà repris. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient lancés sur C-18 la frappant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec leurs poings et leurs pieds. Ils étaient très fort mais le cyborg esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante le moindre de leur coup ce qui ne faisait que rajouter à la rage de Félincia. Trunks n'était pas en meilleur posture, il avait peine à toucher sa cible. Sa jeune amie envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du cyborg mais C-18 lui attrapa la cheville et l'envoya valser contre le manège de chevaux de bois qui s'écroula sur elle sous le choc. Sans perdre une seconde, Trunks riposta en lui envoyant un coup sur la joue gauche qui la fit légèrement reculer. Profitant de ce moment, il commença à s'éloigner mais C-18, bien plus rapide que lui, le rattrapa et ils se retrouvèrent sur la nacelle tout en haut de la grande roue. Les coups fusèrent à nouveau, Trunks se fatiguait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de C-18 qui parait de mieux en mieux les attaques du jeune garçon qui fut assommé par un violent coup à la tête. Inconscient, la chute l'entrainait vers le sol mais C-18 l'attrapa par le col de son blouson s'apprêtant à lui donner le coup de grâce.

Plus bas, Félincia se relevait, toujours super saïyen. Levant les yeux, elle vit Trunks pendouiller dans le vide retenu par C-18 prête à l'achever. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers le sommet de la grande roue et d'un coup de pied poussa le cyborg qui fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres en lâchant Trunks au passage. Ce dernier fut rattrapé in-extremis par San Gohan qui avait interrompu son combat en voyant son élève tomber dans le vide.

- Félincia, il ne faut pas rester là ! cria San Gohan. Caches-toi et ne bouge surtout pas avant que je te le dise.

Sans hésiter, Félincia reprit son aspect normal et alla se réfugier derrière un mur défoncé. Par chance, à cause de la poussière et de la fumée qui s'étaient dégagées pendant les combats, ses ennemis passèrent au-dessus d'elle sans la voir. Elle resta encore un long moment sans bouger mais une nouvelle explosion la força à sortir de sa cachette. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire, elle s'élança dans les airs, se disant que C-17 et C-18 devaient chercher des personnes au sol. Effectivement, malgré la fumée, elle pu distinguer les deux silhouettes qui scrutaient les environs, cherchant Trunks et son frère qui avaient dû trouver refuge un peu plus loin. Ils étaient à quelques mètres d'elle et pourtant ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

- Bon, je commence à trouver ce petit jeu plutôt ennuyeux, lança C-18. De toute façon s'ils étaient vivants ils se manifesteraient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu viens C-17 on s'en vas !

- D'accord mais je leur envoi le coup de grâce avant, je veux terminer ceci en beauté.

Le cyborg leva son bras et une boule d'énergie d'une intensité phénoménale se forma au creux de sa main. Immédiatement, il l'envoya sur ce qu'il restait du parc d'attraction. Félincia dû se protéger le visage avec ses bras pour que la chaleur dégagée par l'attaque ne lui brûle pas le visage. Les yeux mi-clos, elle vit C-17 et C-18 s'éloigner aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille survola les décombres à la recherche de son frère et de Trunks. Le spectacle était désolant, il ne restait plus rien, et les quelques murs qui tenaient encore debout n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler. Passant au-dessus des ruines d'une boutique de souvenirs, elle aperçu San Gohan, couvert de blessures, qui rampait en direction de Trunks gisant, inconscient, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se posa immédiatement près de son frère, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et remarqua qu'il lui manquait un bras. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Gohan ! Tiens, bon je vais t'aider. Attends, je vais te donner un senzu.

Elle prit le petit sac que Gohan tenait dans sa main et en sortit le précieux haricot qui allait le guérir. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui mettre dans la bouche mais Gohan l'arrêta.

- Non, dit-il le visage déformé par la douleur, donnes-le à Trunks.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Trunks, toujours inanimé. Sa tête saignait abondamment.

- Mais Gohan, il n'en reste qu'un. Et toi ?

- Son état est grave, Félincia, il en a plus besoin que moi.

Elle hésita.

- Fais ce que je te dis, Félincia. S'il te plait, dit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

La jeune saïyenne était confrontée à un terrible dilemme. Soigner Trunks qui était au bord de la mort ou soigner son frère qui avait perdu un bras et dont l'état était tout aussi inquiétant. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire un tel choix. Le senzu, toujours bien à l'abri au creux de sa main, elle se releva et se dirigea vers Trunks. Assise à côté de lui, elle souleva délicatement sa tête et lui enfonça le haricot dans la bouche.


	8. Le départ

Comment était-elle revenue jusque Capsule Corp ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Après avoir donné le senzu à Trunks, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir du déroulement des évènements. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était qu'au moment où Trunks avait repris connaissance, elle était restée là, sans bouger, fixant le vide. Le jeune saïyen, voyant Gohan inconscient et gisant sur le sol dans une marre de sang, s'était précipité vers lui et puis c'était le trou noir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance mais c'était comme si son esprit avait été déconnecté pendant un moment, refusant d'admettre l'horrible vérité.

Félincia se tenait près de son frère dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la maison. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Bulma avait raccompagné chez lui le médecin qui était venu soigner Gohan. La jeune fille essayait de se remémorer leur retour mais son esprit refusait catégoriquement de s'en souvenir. Cependant, elle put se rappeler parfaitement l'angoisse qu'elle avait pu distinguer dans le regard de Bulma quand elle les vit revenir couverts de blessures.

- Mon dieu ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? avait-elle dit en se précipitant vers son fils qui venait d'entrer dans son laboratoire en portant son mentor sur ses épaules, Félincia, complètement hagard, sur ses talons.

- Vite maman, il va très mal !

- Va l'allonger sur un lit, j'appelle le médecin, avait répondu sa mère en se jetant sur le téléphone posé près de son ordinateur.

Félincia avait observé la scène sans vraiment la voir. Dans un état de passivité totale, elle s'était contentée de suivre Trunks qui avait transporté son frère dans une chambre. Elle était ensuite restée debout près du lit jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les larmes avaient continué de couler sur son visage pendant tout ce temps. Une fois entrée dans la chambre, le médecin à sa suite, Bulma avait ordonné à son fils d'emmener la jeune fille dans la pièce d'à côté le temps que l'on soigne les blessures de Gohan. Le jeune adolescent avait attrapé la main de son amie pour la conduire dans un petit salon à quelques mètres de la chambre. Félincia n'avait pas protesté, elle n'avait même pas essayé d'empêcher Trunks de la faire sortir et cela avait beaucoup inquiété le demi-saïyen. Arrivé dans la pièce, il l'avait fait asseoir sur un canapé et s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle.

- Est-ce que ça va Félincia ?

Mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Son regard ne s'était même pas posé sur lui, elle avait continué de fixer le sol, silencieuse, et aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

- Attends-moi là, lui avait dit Trunks, je vais te chercher un peu d'eau.

Il était sorti du salon et Félincia avait entendu ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Pendant ce court instant, un silence de mort avait régné dans la pièce. Quand Trunks fut de retour, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, son regard fixait toujours le sol et ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux. Trunks semblait de plus en plus inquiet, Félincia allait vraiment très mal. Il commençait à bien la connaître et il aurait pu parier que pendant sa courte absence, elle se serait éclipsée pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'était approché d'elle à nouveau et avait posé un verre d'eau sur la petite table qui se trouvait juste devant le canapé où Félincia et lui étaient assis. Le jeune garçon aurait bien voulu lui parler mais il n'avait pas trouvé les mots justes, il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait lui dire. Trunks était mal à l'aise, il avait senti sa jeune amie en détresse et n'avait pas su quoi dire ni quoi faire pour la soulager. Il était resté assis auprès d'elle pendant un long moment, en silence, quand soudain la porte s'était ouverte laissant apparaître Bulma ainsi que le médecin. Ils s'étaient approchés des deux adolescents et l'homme s'était assis sur la table se trouvant ainsi face à eux.

- Je lui ai demandé qu'il s'occupe aussi de vous, avait annoncé Bulma d'une voix douce.

- Moi ça va, c'est plutôt Félincia qui m'inquiète, avait répliqué Trunks.

Le médecin s'était tourné vers la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et elle était restée tout aussi impassible pendant qu'on lui avait désinfecté et pansé ses plaies. Une fois que son travail fut terminé, l'homme s'était relevé et avait rangé son matériel dans sa mallette.

- Elle est très choquée, il ne faut surtout pas la laisser seule. Que quelqu'un reste auprès d'elle jusqu'à demain et si son état ne s'améliore pas d'ici deux jours, rappelez-moi.

Le médecin était sorti de la pièce accompagné de Bulma qui avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Ensuite, Trunks avait conduit Félincia au chevet de leur maître. Ils étaient maintenant auprès de Gohan et aucun d'eux n'avaient parlé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Trunks ne supportait plus cette tension, l'ambiance était beaucoup trop lourde pour lui. Il rompit donc le silence, espérant que Félincia lui adresserait enfin la parole.

- Je te remercie, lui dit-il.

La jeune saïyenne leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Lisant l'étonnement dans son regard, Trunks comprit qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas donné le dernier senzu, je ne serais sans doute pas là à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle ne répondit pas, tout du moins pas immédiatement. Si elle l'avait soigné c'était parce que Gohan le lui avait demandé alors qu'elle était prête à donner le haricot à son frère.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, lui répondit-elle. C'est Gohan qui m'a demandé de te le donner.

Le jeune garçon la fixa, elle avait toujours les yeux posés sur son frère mais elle semblait un peu moins pâle.

- Mais tu l'as fait quand même.  
Tu le regrettes ? Lui demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

La jeune fille releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui. Elle paraissait indignée par sa question.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais tu avais l'air tellement renfermée et distante que je me suis dit que tu m'en voulais peut-être.

- Evidemment que je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais réagi de la même façon si ça avait été toi dans ce lit à la place de mon frère.

- Vraiment ?

- ...Oui.

Trunks fut touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Malgré les différends qu'ils pouvaient parfois avoir, elle l'appréciait. Il fut aussi très soulagé car il pensait que c'était de sa faute si elle semblait autant choquée et terrifiée. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur son mentor et ami avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Je suis désolé pour ton frère, c'est en me protégeant qu'il a perdu son bras. Si j'avais été plus prudent tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

- Les vrais fautifs ce sont ces pourritures d'androïdes. Aucun de nous n'est responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les poings de Félincia, posés sur ses genoux, tremblaient de rage et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent autour de ses doigts repliés, signe que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair de ses paumes. Elle n'y prêta cependant aucune attention. Des larmes de colères avaient recommencé à ruisseler sur ses joues et allèrent s'écraser sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait le fils de Goku.

- Ils sont si puissants, reprit-elle, comment pourrions-nous arriver à les battre un jour ? Je pensais que Gohan était le plus fort, qu'il pourrait tous nous sauver mais je me trompais totalement.

- Gohan est très fort Félincia mais eux le sont encore plus. Ils n'ont aucune morale, rien ne leur fait peur et ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas tout détruit et ça nous n'avons pas le droit de les laisser faire ! Si nous n'agissons pas, qui le fera ? Nous seuls avons les pouvoirs et la force pour les vaincre. Ils ont remporté cette bataille, c'est vrai, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils ont gagné la guerre. Nous ne devons pas baisser les bras, nous devons continuer à nous entrainer coûte que coûte !

Le monologue de Trunks impressionna Félincia. Malgré la défaite, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant, il était plus que jamais déterminé à éliminer C-17 et C-18. Le sang du Prince des Saïyens coulait avec ardeur dans ses veines, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

- Je t'admire Trunks. Malgré tout ce que tu as enduré depuis ces nombreuses années, tu ne te laisses pas abattre, tu sembles plus déterminé que jamais. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi optimiste ? Je ne suis confrontée à cette situation que depuis quelques mois et je me sens déjà dépassée, alors que toi rien ne pourrais t'arrêter. D'où tires-tu ta force et ton courage ?

- La seule chose qui me fait tenir c'est l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour tout redevienne comme avant et que le monde soit enfin débarrassé de ces monstres. Je n'ai jamais connu la paix. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne me rappelle pas avoir connu un moment paisible ou de tranquillité et c'est pourtant ce que je désire par dessus tout. Alors je vais tout faire pour que cela arrive.

- J'espère aussi que tout redeviendra comme avant, enchaîna Félincia, même si je sais que nos amis et nos familles ne reviendront pas.

- Alors nous devons le faire pour eux, en leur mémoire. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour essayer de nous sauver, continua Trunks. C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire.

- Tu as raison.

C'est à ce moment là que Bulma entra dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Je viens de raccompagner le médecin en jet, c'était plus sûr pour lui.

- Alors ? demanda Félincia, qu'a-t-il dit ? Gohan pourra vite se rétablir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Félincia, Gohan est vigoureux, il tiendra le coup mais malheureusement il n'a rien pu faire pour son bras.

Bulma sentit les épaules de Félincia trembler à cette annonce, elle l'entoura de ses bras et continua à lui parler doucement.

- Le médecin a dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance mais ses origines saïyennes l'ont bien aidées, s'il avait été un humain normal il serait certainement mort.

- Je sais, je m'estime heureuse qu'il soit encore parmi nous, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais supporté s'il était mort. Merci Bulma pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- Je vous connais depuis que vous êtes nés tous les deux, vous faites partie de ma famille, ce que j'ai fait était tout à fait normal. Il est tard, vous devriez aller tous les deux dormir. Vous vous sentirez mieux demain.

- Non, je veux rester près de mon frère !

- Félincia, enchaîna Bulma, je resterai près de lui mais toi tu dois te reposer. La journée a été riche en émotions et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Ma mère a raison Félincia, Gohan ne risque plus rien maintenant. Il est hors de danger. En plus tel que je le connais, il n'aimerait pas que l'on s'inquiète autant pour lui.

La jeune fille hésita mais Bulma et Trunks n'avaient pas tort, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre pour le moment à part attendre qu'il se réveille. Le mieux pour elle était qu'elle aille dormir, le lendemain son frère serait sûrement réveillé et elle pourrait lui parler.

- D'accord, je suis épuisée de toute façon.

Elle se leva mais une douleur fulgurante dans le bas de son dos l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Ouch ! Et puis j'ai mal partout aussi, ils ne nous ont pas épargné !

- Trunks, accompagne-la jusqu'à sa chambre puis va te coucher aussi. Je veillerai sur Gohan, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le jeune guerrier aida Félincia à se lever et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, ils se retirèrent tous les deux et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Félincia s'était effondrée sur son lit sans même avoir pris la peine de se changer. L'entrainement ainsi que son combat contre les cyborgs l'avaient vidée de toutes ses forces. Cette nuit-là, malgré sa fatigue physique et mentale, son sommeil fut très agité. Elle faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar et s'était réveillée plus d'une fois en sueur.

Elle se redressa en sursaut et complètement trempée pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'elle s'était endormie, un regard au réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait six heures trente du matin. Lassée de se réveiller toutes les heures à cause de mauvais rêves, elle décida de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son frère dans sa chambre. Sortant de son lit toujours endolorie par son combat de la veille, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait était peu flatteur, elle était d'une pâleur effrayante et ses yeux étaient cernés et gonflés. La nuit qu'elle avait passée ne l'avait pas du tout reposée, elle se sentait encore plus épuisée qu'hier soir mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir convenablement tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu son frère réveillé et sur le point de se rétablir. Après avoir pris une douche glacée pour essayer d'effacer les traces de sa nuit agitée, elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Trunks devait sans doute encore dormir et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le réveiller. Elle longea le couloir et arriva devant la chambre où Gohan avait été installé, elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Bulma était toujours là, assise dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et s'était endormie, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Gohan aussi dormait toujours mais sa respiration était régulière et il semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs. Félincia s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci et prit l'unique main de son frère dans la sienne.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Gohan avait perdu un bras, allait-il encore pouvoir les entraîner ? Pourrait-il encore espérer battre les androïdes ? Ces idées noires se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Félincia mais se reprenant, elle secoua la tête comme pour les chasser. Oui, évidemment qu'il pourrait toujours les entraîner et même éliminer les cyborgs un jour ! Il était le fils de Goku, celui qui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la terre ! Un bras en moins ne l'arrêtera pas !

- Je t'en prie Gohan, réveille-toi vite, murmura la jeune fille. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Comme si elle avait senti la présence de Félincia, Bulma se réveilla. La demi-saïyenne était assise sur le bord du lit et tenait la main de son frère. Elle avait l'air épuisée et était plutôt pâle.

- Déjà levée Félincia ? Il est pourtant tôt, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Oh pardon je t'ai réveillée, lui répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je somnolais seulement. Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà debout ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. J'en avais assez alors je me suis levée.

- Tu te fais trop de soucis, Gohan va déjà beaucoup mieux, il se rétablira vite.

- Je l'espère vivement Bulma.

- En attendant, tu as besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner. Viens, je vais arranger ça, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Voyant Félincia hésiter, la mère de Trunks la tira par le bras.

- Allez, lève-toi ! Il ne craint plus rien maintenant.

A contre cœur, Félincia la suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Là, Bulma lui prépara un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un véritable festin. Très vite, la table fut remplie de victuailles.

- Avec tous les problèmes qu'il y a dehors, je me demande comment tu fais Bulma pour trouver autant de nourriture.

- En fait c'est surtout un coup de chance, mon père avait créé une réserve importante de vivres au cas où nous en aurions eu besoin. Il a même inventé un nouveau processus de conservation des aliments, ainsi ils sont quasiment impérissables.

- Sur ce coup là, il a été particulièrement inspiré, enchaîna la jeune fille qui avait commencé à déguster son petit déjeuner.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais les réserves commencent à s'épuiser et je dois tout de même parfois aller très loin pour trouver certains produits.

- En tout cas, c'est délicieux !

Comme à son habitude, elle avalait une grande quantité de nourriture, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier matin et était affamée mais elle commençait à reprendre quelques couleurs et ses traits étaient moins tirés que tout à l'heure.

On ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine ou à cause du jour qui s'était enfin levé, mais Trunks choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition dans la pièce. Il était habillé et semblait moins fatigué que son amie. Il prit place aux côtés de Félincia, qui sirotait toujours son chocolat, et de sa mère qui s'était servie sa deuxième tasse de café. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur la jeune sœur de Gohan, elle avait une tête à faire peur.

- Toi t'as passé une mauvaise nuit, dit-il en se servant une tasse du délicieux breuvage marron.

- Sans blague ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

- Je veux dire par là que t'as l'air encore plus fatiguée qu'hier soir. Tu es certaine que ça va aller ?

- Ca ira, j'ai juste fait quelques cauchemars.

- Je sais, je t'ai entendu. Tu t'es réveillée plusieurs fois en criant.

- Désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.

- T'inquiète, j'ai mal dormi aussi. Je me sens coupable pour la blessure de ton frère.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute Trunks ! Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Félincia a raison mon chéri, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Ce qui est arrivé n'est de la faute d'aucun de vous deux. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que cela tournerait si mal.

- On sait maman. Mais tout de même, il a perdu un bras.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce genre de choses qui vont arrêter Gohan, continua la scientifique, il n'est pas le fils de n'importe qui, il ne se laissera pas abattre aussi facilement.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui vous allez vous reposer. Pas d'entrainement ! Vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées. De toute façon, vu votre état, ça m'étonnerait que cela donne grand-chose.

Les deux adolescents savaient qu'il était inutile de protester, quand Bulma avait décidé quelque chose, il valait mieux lui obéir. Enfin c'est ce que disait Trunks mais Félincia le croyait sur parole. Ils passèrent donc la journée à ne rien faire. Bulma avait retrouvé les vieux albums photos qu'elle tenait avant l'arrivée des cyborgs et Trunks et Félincia passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à les parcourir. Bulma n'hésita pas à leur raconter quelques anecdotes bien croustillantes sur chacun de leurs amis, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère et ils en avaient besoin. Gohan se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, il était un peu sonné mais il se sentait plutôt bien. La perte de son bras ne l'affecta pas plus que ça, il se contenta de dire que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Ses deux disciples passèrent la soirée auprès de lui, ils avaient apportés les albums photos et continuèrent à les parcourir tous ensemble.

Deux semaines plus tard, Gohan était tout à fait remis de ses blessures. Le médecin était repassé pour suivre l'état de son patient et fut sidéré de voir qu'il était déjà sur pied et en pleine forme. Ou presque.

- Avec une blessure pareille vous devriez encore être allongé ! Je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes pas humain ! dit-il en examinant Gohan.

- Si tu savais... murmura Félincia qui se trouvait juste derrière l'homme en blouse blanche.

Gohan lança un regard à sa sœur qui se tût instantanément.

- Je me sens très bien docteur, je pense ne plus avoir besoin de vos services. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Ne me remerciez pas jeune homme, c'est mon métier de soigner les gens. Mais soyez plus prudent à l'avenir, vous n'aurez peut-être pas la même chance la prochaine fois.

- Je m'en souviendrai. Au revoir.

Le médecin les salua et Trunks le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

- Bon, je pense que nous allons pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement dès demain, reprit San Gohan plus déterminé que jamais.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? lui demanda sa sœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. Tout ira bien.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils furent très vite rejoints par Trunks et sa mère.

- Je serai toujours impressionnée par la capacité de récupération des Saïyens, annonça Bulma. Tu es certain que tout va bien Gohan ? Ta blessure était tout de même très grave.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis Bulma, je me sens très bien. Je ressens encore une petite gêne mais cela passera vite et j'ai hâte de reprendre l'entraînement avec mes deux élèves. Je pense que ces deux semaines de repos leurs ont fait du bien mais ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre. Comme je le disais à Félincia nous reprendrons dès demain.

- Très bien, moi j'ai encore quelques améliorations à apporter à mon programme et il me faut encore plusieurs mois pour que la machine soit opérationnelle. Je vous préviendrai quand ce sera terminé.

L'entrainement repris donc dès le lendemain. L'incident avec C-17 et C-18 était loin d'être oublié mais cela leur donnait une raison de plus de se donner à fond. Plus que jamais Trunks et Félincia désiraient progresser et atteindre le niveau de leur maître mais ils en étaient encore très loin. Même avec un bras en moins Gohan restait le meilleur. Les mois passèrent sans que les cyborgs ne se fassent remarquer. Sans doute attendaient-ils le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque. Les trois guerriers s'entraînaient sans relâche, Félincia et son frère aidant tant bien que mal Trunks qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à atteindre le premier stade de super saïyen ce qui le frustrait énormément. Il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser sa colère ce qui était cruciale dans leur transformation. Cependant, sa force s'était considérablement accrue, il pouvait maintenant tenir tête à Gohan seul et il en était fier. Gohan ne lui avait rien dit mais il allait bientôt le dépasser.

Presque huit mois après l'attaque des androïdes, Bulma leur annonça enfin que la machine était totalement chargée et que Félincia pouvait commencer ses exercices de simulation. Elle avait préféré attendre que la machine soit prête et totalement chargée en énergie pour commencer car au final c'était plus simple, une fois que Félincia maîtriserait la machine elle pourrait partir directement et cela rassurait Gohan qui ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée.

Ce jour-là, Trunks et Gohan étaient partis s'entraîner seuls. Félincia était avec Bulma et avait réalisé la simulation de voyage pour la centième fois. Au début, elle n'avait rien compris au programme de la scientifique mais après quelques explications et nombreux essais catastrophiques, elle avait réussi son premier « voyage ».

L'écran afficha le succès de la mission, Félincia enleva le casque qu'elle avait devant les yeux et sortit de la capsule de simulation.

- C'est très bien Félincia, tu as compris et tu maîtrises la machine. Je pense que tu es prête à partir.

- Je suis impatiente, j'ai tellement envie de revoir nos amis et surtout mes parents.

- Je sais, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne devras rien dévoiler à propos de Végéta et moi. Ni révéler que là d'où tu viens j'ai un enfant.

- Ah bon ? Mais de quoi tu parles Bulma ? Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant, lui répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Je pense que je peux te faire confiance, enchaîna Bulma avec un sourire.

- Dis Bulma, si je partais maintenant ? Je n'ai qu'un aller-retour à faire et puis comme ça, quand il reviendra, Gohan sera soulagé de savoir que je suis déjà revenue. Il ne devra plus s'inquiéter de cette mission.

Bulma hésita.

- Je ne sais pas Félincia, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là quand tu partiras. Si jamais il y a le moindre problème et qu'il n'est pas là, il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Alors premièrement, vu son hostilité par rapport à ce voyage, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas voulu assister à mon départ et deuxièmement, pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? Tu as travaillé pendant des années sur ce projet, tu as toujours été sûre de toi et maintenant tu doutes ? En plus, tout à fait entre nous, je ne pense pas que, même s'il devait y avoir un problème, Gohan puisse y faire quelque chose.

- Sur ce dernier point tu as raison, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Allez Bulma s'il te plait ! La coupa la jeune fille, je me sens vraiment prête, je sens que c'est vraiment le bon moment !

- Je ne sais pas Félincia, j'aimerais encore effectuer quelques tests pour m'assurer que tout est bien opérationnel.

Félincia souffla pour marquer son impatience.

- Des tests, toujours des tests ! C'est bon, elle fonctionne cette machine ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

- Ca suffit maintenant Félincia ! Je t'ai dit non, tu devrais apprendre à respecter les consignes que l'on te donne !

Bulma pressa le petit bouton qui permit à la machine de se retrouver rangée dans sa petite capsule. Elle la rangea ensuite dans une boîte qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle.

- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, continua la scientifique d'un ton autoritaire, les garçons ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

Bulma s'éloigna sans dire un mot du plus, suivie de Félincia frustrée de ne pas pouvoir partir immédiatement. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de devoir toujours attendre, de devoir toujours obéir. Pourquoi Bulma ne voulait-elle pas lui faire confiance ? Elle se sentait prête, elle était certaine de mener à bien sa mission et elle allait le leur prouver !

Gohan et Trunks rentrèrent effectivement peu de temps après. Félincia faisait mine d'être de bonne humeur mais la frustration était toujours bien présente. Bulma l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué car la jeune fille lui adressa à peine la parole de toute la soirée. La scientifique n'éprouvait aucun remord, elle savait qu'elle avait agi comme il le fallait, Félincia devait apprendre l'humilité et la patience, ce qui lui manquait parfois cruellement. Elle ne se sentit donc pas blessée par l'attitude de la jeune fille qui faisait preuve en ce moment de très peu de maturité.

Volontaire et décidée, la jeune fille marchait silencieusement dans le couloir. Il était six heures du matin, Trunks et son frère venait de partir s'entrainer mais Bulma dormait toujours. Puisqu'on ne voulait pas lui faire confiance, elle allait prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était capable de prendre enfin ses propres décisions ! Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était risqué mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le plus difficile, serait de s'introduire dans la chambre de Bulma pour lui subtiliser la capsule dans laquelle était enfermée la machine à remonter le temps. Mais pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle emporte cette maudite boîte à capsule partout avec elle ? Voilà encore une preuve que Bulma doutait de ses compétences. A cette pensée, une pointe de colère sera le cœur de la jeune saïyenne.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle inspira profondément et tourna délicatement la poignée. Première chose positive : la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Doucement, Félincia entrebâilla la porte et se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur afin que la lumière du jour qui commençait à se lever ne réveille pas la mère de Trunks. Un rapide coup d'œil à travers la chambre lui indiqua que la blouse de la scientifique se trouvait sur une chaise à côté du lit. A pas de loup, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la chaise et entreprit de fouiller les poches du vêtement mais ne trouva rien.

_« Evidemment, cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple ! Bon si j'étais Bulma, où aurais-je rangé cette boîte ? »_

A nouveau, elle balaya la pièce du regard, passant en revue tous les endroits possibles où pourrait se trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Puis, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table de nuit. Hormis la lampe de chevet et le réveil, il n'y avait rien mais ses yeux continuèrent leur course et se posèrent sur le tiroir. Délicatement, elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur la fameuse boîte.

_« Bingo ! »_

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche car Bulma commençait à remuer et allait certainement se réveiller bientôt. Elle ouvrit la boîte, s'empara de la capsule et referma le tiroir aussi silencieusement qu'elle l'avait ouvert puis sortit rapidement de la chambre. Sans plus attendre, Félincia dégringola les escaliers quatre à quatre, alla chercher le remède pour son père dans la réserve de Bulma et se précipita dehors. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, elle était allée trop loin pour renoncer. Elle savait qu'elle allait se prendre une sacrée raclée en revenant de sa mission mais au moins elle leur aura prouvé qu'elle était capable de prendre une décision sans se tromper. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle délivra la machine à remonter le temps de sa capsule. Vite ! Elle devait se dépêcher car la détonation qui suivait la libération de la machine avait fort probablement alerté Bulma. Félincia grimpa dans l'appareil et commença à programmer son voyage. Elle tremblait d'impatience et elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'un voyant rouge s'était mis à clignoter quand elle avait enclenché les moteurs.

Le dôme de verre se referma, Félincia entra les dernières coordonnées puis jeta un ultime regard la Capsul Corp. Le voyant clignotait toujours sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les rayons du soleil pointer derrière les ruines des immeubles. Se concentrant sur le tableau de bord, elle réalisa les manœuvres qu'elle avait mille fois répétées lors des simulations, puis appuya sur le bouton qui devait l'envoyer dans le passé.

Ce bruit ? Il lui était familier, on aurait dit le son que faisaient les capsules lorsque l'on appuyait dessus...Sortant de sa torpeur, Bulma se redressa sur son lit et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait de l'activité à l'extérieur. A en juger par la luminosité qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, le jour s'était déjà levé. Bulma jeta un regard sur son réveil. Six heures trente. Elle s'apprêta à se lever mais arrêta net son mouvement. Le tiroir de sa table de nuit était entre ouvert. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Les bruits, l'activité à l'extérieur... Même sans ouvrir son tiroir, elle aurait pu dire avec certitude ce qu'elle allait découvrir. La boîte à capsule vide...

- Oh non, Félincia...

D'un bond et sans prendre le temps d'enfiler sa robe de chambre, Bulma se précipita dans le couloir. Ses pieds nus frappaient le sol froid, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arriverait jamais à temps, elle le savait, déjà elle entendait les moteurs de sa machine vrombirent de plus en plus fort. En passant dans la cuisine, elle renversa une chaise sur son passage qui s'effondra sur le sol avec fracas, elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle déboucha dans la cour et vit avec effroi Félincia et sa machine prendre de plus en plus d'altitude. Sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien, elle tenta quand même d'arrêter la jeune fille en faisant de grands gestes et en criant de toutes ses forces pour que sa voix passe au-dessus du bruit que faisait la machine.

Félincia vit Bulma bondir hors de la maison et faire de grands gestes en lui criant quelque chose mais de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait rien entendre et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune intention de revenir en arrière sur sa décision. Au sol, Bulma agitait les bras de plus en plus fort.

Ce qui suivit se passa très vite. Normalement, la capsule temporelle aurait dû juste disparaître du champ de vision de Bulma mais ce qu'il se passa ne fût pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle avait vu la machine se brouiller, comme une chaîne de télé où l'on n'aurait pas le décodeur pour analyser l'image, elle avait immédiatement fait de plus grands signes à Félincia pour qu'elle stoppe les moteurs mais cette dernière avait fait mine de ne pas les voir. Ensuite, elle avait entendu un grand bruit, un sifflement strident et insoutenable, et, venant du centre de l'appareil, une très forte lumière avait progressivement englobé la capsule. Bulma ne put hélas rien faire pour empêcher le drame qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La lumière était maintenant tellement puissante qu'elle dût se protéger les yeux et quand elle s'estompa légèrement, la capsule n'était plus qu'une gigantesque boule de feu qui s'éloignait à grande vitesse dans les airs et qui explosa presque aussitôt. Bulma se baissa par réflexe et enroula ses bras autour de sa tête pour se protéger des débris de sa machine qui allaient lui tomber dessus mais étrangement rien ne se produisit. Au contraire, juste après l'explosion, il n'y eut qu'un long silence et pas une trace de fumée ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait trahi la destruction de la machine, juste le ciel bleu et un calme étrange, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bulma se releva et regarda les alentours, tétanisée. Rien, il ne restait rien, Félincia et la machine à remonter le temps avaient tout simplement été complètement désintégrées.


End file.
